


Sucker For Pain

by NotTryingTooHard



Series: Batman/Joker Smut Series [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Top!Joker and Bottom!Bruce, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Top!Bruce and Bottom!Joker, elements of BDSM, mostly just sex, public/semi public sex, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTryingTooHard/pseuds/NotTryingTooHard
Summary: "Bruce knew that having sex with the Joker was wrong – God, it was so wrong, on so many levels – but it felt too good for him to regret it now. Truth be told, he could never regret it. Quite the opposite in fact…He wanted to do it again." A B/J smut series, exploring what a sexual relationship between two supposed enemies might look like.





	1. Sucker for Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this first one shot started as a bit of experiment to see if I could write smut, but since I enjoyed it so much, I decided to make it into a series (both here and on FF.net). The one-shots are sequential, but they can be read as stand-alone stories if you want - at the end of the day, they're basically porn without plot, so don't expect much more than that as you read on.

They'd built up to it for weeks before they'd finally given in. The fights, the chasing, the taunting. Neither had acknowledged it, but the hurtful words and increasingly violent encounters were something they had both begun to look forward to.

Something they craved.

For Bruce, the Joker was like a drug, and he spent all his time now trying to get a fix. He would fight him, hurt him, stop him, but it was like the clown represented the worst part of himself, a part that he didn't ever like to acknowledge. A part that was so far removed from the handsome billionaire that Bruce barely recognised it as himself.

But it was. It was as much the part of the Batman as Bruce was. He wanted to hurt the Joker. And – something he had only recently had the courage to admit to himself – he wanted the Joker to hurt him too…

"Fuck!" Bruce panted, after a particularly forceful thrust. "Do you need to be so…rough?"

The Joker continued to bury his dick in Bruce's ass at a furious rate. Bruce felt his body push forward with each thrust, but the pleasure he was feeling far outweighed the pain.

"Ha!" the Joker replied, giggling. "You love it when I'm rough."

And God, he did. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't deny it. He loved this. They been doing this for a few weeks now, but it was only the second time he'd been fucked by the Joker – every other time he'd been the one doing the fucking. Still, he couldn't deny it. He was living for this now. Every time they fought, every time they fucked…

"Argh," he grunted at a particularly violent thrust of the joker's hips. "Shit, will you be careful back there?"

"Shut it, Bats," Joker replied, thrusting harder. Bruce groaned as he felt the full length of the Joker's thick cock filling him up. He was bent over a dusty wooden table in an empty, derelict warehouse – half of his kevlar armour lying around him on the floor, and half still fixed on the upper half of his body - being fucked to ecstasy by the man who was supposed to be his nemesis.

And worst of all, he was loving every second of it.

"Yes," he hissed, as the Joker hit a particularly deep spot in side of him. Bruce grabbed his painfully hard dick and starting pulling frantically in time with the Joker's deep thrusts. "Shit, harder."

Joker dug his hands into Bruce's hips and dutifully obeyed, thrusting forward so hard that the heavy table shifted and Bruce nearly lost his footing. Bruce let go of his own throbbing dick and gripped the table, pushing back as the Joker pushed forward. He wanted more. He needed more…

"Yes, Batsy," Joker panted, "That's it, take it. Take my dick!"

"Shit," Bruce moaned. "Harder. Fuck me like you mean it, you insane clown!"

But, of course, the clown chose that moment to be fuck with his mind as well. So rather than increasing his speed, the Joker stopped altogether, his dick throbbing deep in Bruce's ass but otherwise frozen still. Bruce tried to move back, to start the Joker up again, but the Joker pushed him against the table and held him down firmly by the neck.

"I wonder what your beloved Alfred would say if he saw you like this," the Joker whispered in Bruce's ear, bending forward as he started thrusting again, his movements deliberately slow. It was infuriating, it was…torturous…

Bruce swallowed and tried not to react. "Just shut up and fuck me, Joker."

The Joker just licked Bruce's earlobe and whispered, "Make me."

The Batman didn't need a second invitation. Bruce growled and turned, pulling himself free from the Joker's strong grasp. The Joker moaned at the loss of contact, but he didn't have long to protest because Bruce pushed him backwards with a forceful shove, the Joker's half naked body slapping against the cold, hard floor of the warehouse.

Of course, true to form, the Joker just laughed from his position on the floor.

"Aw, Brucie," he giggled. "Does this mean you're going to show me how it's done?"

He leant back on his elbows and lewdly spread his legs out, exposing his own hole to his partner. Bruce ignored him. Instead he wiped a hand across his sweaty face and tried to control the urge to hurt the man on the floor. He wasn't wearing his cowl, but it didn't matter anymore. The Joker already knew who he really was. His mask had been removed during their second encounter – Bruce had been too wrung out in post-orgasmic bliss to protest – but the clown had never done anything about it, beyond the odd comment here than there, aimed to rile up the Batman.

Of course all the comments really did was get his blood pumping for more.

"Shut it, Joker," he growled. "It's my turn, remember."

He pushed the giggling clown back down with another shove. Then, keeping one hand on the man's chest, Bruce pulled at the Joker's clothes, ripping them from his pale body, and leaving him almost completely naked. Bruce kept the rest of his own armour on, only leaving his bottom half exposed. He didn't know why, but he liked it more when he had something on. Maybe because the Kevlar served as a physical reminder that as much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, the Batman – supposedly a force for everything right and good in the world - was enjoying this as much as Bruce was.

"Come on, Brucie," the Joker sang. "Don't keep me waiting…"

"Shut it, clown," Bruce repeated. He pushed down hard, catching the Joker in the ribs but he followed it up quickly with a strong tug at the man's throbbing dick.

"Oh…" the Joker groaned, writhing on the dusty floor. "That's it…"

Any more words were pulled from the clown's throat when Bruce leant down for a long, lingering, hard kiss. Then he thrust his tongue in, and the Joker followed suit, their tongues dancing as Bruce tugged forcefully at the Joker's slick cock. His own dick was rock hard, and he used his free hand to pull at it with increasing urgency. Joker bit at Bruce's lip, then pushed his hand away though, taking a firm grip of Bruce's erection instead and pulling it in time with Bruce's own actions.

With his hand free again, Bruce pulled at the Joker's hair and the clown grabbed at Bruce's arms, his grip so tight it hurt. God, Bruce liked it when it hurt…

Bruce groaned and reluctantly pulled himself away. He needed more than this. He needed more…

"Lie back down," he ordered hoarsely, pushing the Joker back down to the floor. The clown obeyed, and Bruce lifted himself up and moved closer to the Joker until his ass was hanging above the Joker's rock hard erection.

"Bruce, please," the Joker begged, eyes wide, gasping for more contact. Bruce smirk down at him – glad he wasn't the one to break this time - and then slowly lowered himself down.

Bruce bit back a moan, muscles straining as he finally sank down on the Joker's dick, feeling every inch of the throbbing organ as it slowly filled him up.

"Fuck…" he groaned.

And then he began to move. Up and down, up and down, faster and faster until finally the Joker was thrusting upwards feverishly, and Bruce was pushing down just as hard. They were both moaning now as endorphins rushed through their bodies and the pleasure amped up to an almost unimaginable level.

Bruce panted. Every nerve ending was on fire. He felt electric. He knew this was wrong, that the man who was fucking him was a villain, a murderer, but in the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. His muscles were burning, but he couldn't believe how good it felt.

"Fuck, Joker," he groaned. He could feel the hot drag of the Joker's dick deep inside him, and he arched his body back as he forced his ass down, trying to get it deeper still. He was close. Dammit he was so close…

Perhaps sensing his partner's impending orgasm, the Joker chose that moment to grab at Bruce's dick, tugging at it so forcefully that it was almost painful. His movements were quickening, and his grip was so tight that Bruce could almost imagine that he was impaling the Joker himself.

"Shit," Joker moaned as he jerked upwards. Bruce forced himself to look down, to watch as the clown grew closer and closer to his own orgasm. He was supposed to hate the Joker, but how could he, when he was so much like himself…?

"Joker…" Bruce moaned, and then with one final forceful thrust of the Joker's dick, Bruce saw stars, his vision went white, and then he was coming, spilling over the edge with a cry, white splashing across his own chest and the Joker's. His dick jerked and quivered as he rode out his orgasm, but the Joker kept thrusting, once, twice, three times, before he was coming too, his juices filling Bruce up until he could feel the hot liquid deep inside.

"Shit…" Bruce groaned as he collapsed against the Joker's chest, the man's dick softening and throbbing deep inside him.

The Joker stayed there for a long moment, taking Bruce's weight, keeping his dick inside his nemesis for a few seconds longer before he finally pulled out and pushed Bruce away. Bruce landed on the ground with a thud, but couldn't bring himself to care. Not about the pain, not about anything…

The Joker giggled at him and then pulled himself up of the floor and began to gather up his clothes. Joker's half-naked body was still covered in splashes Bruce's come, which made Bruce feel better about the fact that the clown's own juices were starting to leak out of his ass.

"Joker," Bruce began, but he didn't know what to say. Now that his urges had been sated, he wasn't sure who he should hate more; the Joker or himself.

Or whether he even had it in himself to hate either one of them.

"Well, hate to fuck and run," the Joker said cheerfully as he pulled on the last of his clothes. "But I've got places to be."

"Joker…" Bruce said.

But then, without so much as a kiss goodbye, the Joker was gone.

Bruce sighed and leant back against the floor, his body throbbing but his mind blissfully free. He wasn't worried. He knew that the Joker would be back. He knew that there would be a next time. Because despite how much they supposedly loathed either other, despite the fact that they fought against each other at every turn, at the end of the day they would both do everything in their power to make absolutely sure of it.


	2. Hard And Fast

With his cape flapping behind him, Bruce scanned the quiet, dark docks, his eyes flashing across each storage container as he searched for any sign that any of them had been meddled with. He couldn't see anything amiss at first glance, but he'd received a tip from one of his underground sources that the Joker was planning something heinous here tonight, and as much as he'd rather not spend his entire night on what could well turn out to be a wild goose-chase, he couldn't make himself stay away.

And not just because Batman had a duty to the city to stop the Joker.

His heartbeat increased as a flush of arousal rushed through his veins at the thought of their last encounter. He'd intended to stop the Joker then too, but he'd ended up being bent over a desk in an empty warehouse being fucked to ecstasy by his enemy.

And he'd loved every second of it.

He ran a hand over his Kevlar covered crotch, itching to touch himself at the mere memory of it. Bruce knew that having sex with the Joker was wrong – God, it was so wrong, on so many levels – but it felt too good for him to regret it now. Truth be told, he could never regret it. Quite the opposite in fact…

He wanted to do it again.

Bruce shifted again and decided to move in an effort to shake himself from his increasingly lurid thoughts. Batman dropped down from the top of her perch, landing soundlessly on the ground beneath two containers, eyes on high alert for any threats. He had a job to do, he told himself. A duty. He had to stop the Joker from hurting innocent people. He had to…

"Why, hello there, Batsy," came a whisper from behind him. A hand reached round to cup his crotch and Bruce felt electricity run through him.

Fuck…

"Joker," he growled. Still, he made no move to shift the Joker's hand from its position. Because of course, who else could it be…?

"Miss me?" the Joker whispered, moving closer until his tongue was licking the side of the Batman's mask. Batman shivered, an action that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with his growing state of arousal. He'd had hundreds of flings over the years – some of them even men - but none of them had ever felt like the Joker. He simultaneously wanted to hit and kiss the man, and not necessarily in that order.

Bruce shook his head, trying to clear it. Shit, he wasn't supposed to be this weak-willed. He was the Batman, he was supposed to be stopping mad, evil, fucked-up clowns, not having sex with them...

As that thought crossed his mind, anger and shame flushed through him. Batman growled and turned abruptly, knocking the Joker's probing hand away. Then he grabbed the man by the shoulders and pushed him against the side of a nearby container with a hard thud.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Joker!?" he growled. He gave the Joker another shove. "What exactly are you doing here? What's the plan? Bomb in a storage container? Kidnapping? Theft?"

"Feeling feisty tonight, are we?" the Joker giggled, clearly enjoying the rough attention. He wiggled in an obvious attempt to bring their crotches into contact.

They brushed against each other, and Bruce swallowed as he tried to remember why he was here. Of course the fact that he was flush against him, their faces inches apart and the man's growing erection poking against his own, was making it difficult for him to even remember his own name, let alone his duty.

"Oh, Brucie," the Joker began, deliberately moving closer still, pressing his body against the unresisting Bruce, "Cheer up. Would it make you feel better if I told you there wasn't a plan at all?"

"What are you talking about, clown?" Bruce asked, shoving the Joker backwards again. The Joker hit the container with another thud, but he didn't seem put off by the move, giggling as he looked back at Bruce. In fact, if Bruce had to guess, the sudden violence had only strengthened the clown's resolve…

Joker licked his red lips in a way that sent a rush of blood straight to Bruce's cock.

"I made it up, Batsy," Joker told him, his voice low. "I wanted to see you, and I didn't think you'd take too kindly to me turning up at Wayne Manor, so I made up a little story about an evil plot so that I could get you here alone. I wanted you to come out to play, if you know what I mean…"

The Joker wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Bruce felt his face flush under his cowl. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the part of his anatomy that was already starting to stand up in attention at the Joker's words. Dammit, he was the Batman. He was better than this…

"You made up a threat so that we could…meet up?" Bruce ground out. He shifted in an attempt to hide his growing erection.

"You can say 'fuck', sweetie," the Joker replied huskily, sensing the change in mood. The clown reached out to cup Bruce's crotch again, and this time Bruce didn't try to shrug him off.

"We're in public," Bruce hissed, already itching for more contact. He needed more…

Joker rolled his eyes again. "Don't be a scardy-cat, Brucie. I promise you, we're completely alone."

Bruce hesitated.

"I'll make it worth your while…" the Joker said in a sing-song voice, rubbing his hand over Bruce's growing erection. Bruce could barely feel the contact through his Kevlar plating, but it was already almost more than he could take. The Joker leant forwards and touched his lips to Bruce's, brushing his mouth across his enemy's. It was the most chaste kiss they'd ever shared, and the most intimate.

Bruce swallowed and felt his resolve crumble. "How?"

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?" the Joker whispered in his ear. Then he pushed forward before Bruce could even put up a token protest. Too aroused to resist, Bruce found himself being manhandled backwards until his back hit the opposite container, feeling as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Shit, it was already getting too much and they hadn't even started yet…

And then the Joker dropped to his knees.

"Joker…"

The clown ignored him, deliberately and slowly pulling off the armour plating around Bruce's crotch until only the thin fabric of his underclothes separated Joker from his prize. Bruce wanted to tell him to stop, he wanted to take back some semblance of control, but he could only watch, frozen, as the Joker leaned forward and placed his mouth right on Bruce's cloth-covered erection.

"Shit," Bruce hissed, placing a hand on the container wall behind him in an effort to steady himself. "Oh, fuck…"

Joker pulled away. "Oh, what a dirty mouth you have, Batsy. Do you want to see what my dirty mouth can do?"

Then with no warning at all, Joker leant forward, bit down onto the thin cloth covering Bruce's crotch, and tore it open with his teeth. Bruce immediately felt cold air hit his dick as it sprang free, but he'd never been harder in his life.

"Hey!" Batman protested hoarsely, heart thumping as he pushed the Joker backwards slightly. Still, he made no move to cover up. "Watch what you're doing down there. That was close to a very sensitive area."

"Don't I know it," the Joker retorted, leaning in again, still on his knees. This time though, he simply took hold of Bruce's hard, pulsing shaft and then, after taking one long look into Bruce's eyes, wrapped his rosy red lips right around it as if he was trying to swallow it whole.

Bruce nearly went boneless. "Oh, shit, Joker…"

"Mmm," the Joker hummed, sucking and licking and doing all manner of thing to Bruce's cock that would've had Bruce begging if he wasn't forcing himself to stay quiet. Because getting a blowjob from a known murderer in public was bad enough, but getting caught would be ten times worse. Unforgivable even.

Still, if the Joker kept doing that thing with his tongue…

Bruce moaned and bucked his hips forward slightly. The Joker gagged but he didn't pull free. That's what made him so different from all the girls he'd dated over the years, Bruce realised. The Joker liked it rough. He could take it…

With his mouth still wrapped about his enemy's dick, Joker reached forward to grab at Bruce's ass, so Bruce retaliated by grabbing at the Joker's hair and pushing him deeper onto his dick. God, the Joker was good at that…

The wind blew around them and he could hear the faint noises of the city in the distance, but Bruce found he couldn't care less. He wasn't sure he even really cared about getting caught anymore, just as long as the Joker didn't stop.

"Shit…" Bruce moaned.

"Mmm…" the Joker moaned, a noise that sent electricity shooting right to Bruce's tip. He felt his dick twitch in the Joker's mouth, and he could feel his arousal building and building and building…

"Oh, shit," Bruce managed to get out. "Stop. Joker…"

The Joker ignored him, pulling his mouth off Bruce's rock hard dick with an audible pop only so that he could lick one long line along the length of it. Bruce groaned, panted, moaned, and then finally pushed the Joker away. The Joker mewled at the loss of contact, which sent another shiver through Bruce. Still, he told himself shakily, if they were doing this – and it seemed like they were, despite how wrong it was - then they were going to do this properly.

"Stand up," Bruce ordered, trying to push away his impending orgasm. He took own dick in his gloved hand but he jerked it at a much slower pace, deliberately trying to slow things down. He wanted to be in control this time…

The Joker obeyed, pulling himself off the floor until he was face to face with a very aroused Bruce.

Bruce didn't waste any time, immediately grabbing the Joker's head and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Soon their tongues were fighting and their teeth were clashing, and Bruce could taste himself on the Joker's lips, could feel Joker's own clothed erection bumping against his own. Without pulling away, Bruce began to pull at the Joker's clothing, starting with the clown's ridiculous stripy pants. They opened with ease, and when Bruce pushed them down to the ground, the Joker's dick sprang free. As always seemed to be the case, the man wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Joker," Bruce said between breathless kisses. "Turn around."

The Joker did as he was told, shuffling around until he was facing the nearest container. Without even being asked, the Joker placed his hands on the metal and spread his legs as best he could with his pants wrapped around his ankles, practically presenting his ass to Bruce. Clearly the Joker knew what Bruce wanted, and wasn't exactly opposed to the idea.

Oh fuck…

Without hesitating, Bruce moved forward and pressed his Kevlar covered body against the Joker's back, with his erection – the only bit of Bruce's body, apart from his mouth, that wasn't covered by Batman's armour - sliding against the cleft of the Joker's bare ass without entering it. Joker moaned as if Bruce was fucking him already.

If Bruce had any say in the matter, it wouldn't be long…

Bruce groaned and pressed closer to his nemesis. It struck him in that moment that there was no going back now. If they were caught doing this then there was no way in hell he'd be able to explain why he had his dick out and the Joker had his pants down. He'd be ruined, and all his work as the Batman would have been for nothing.

And in that moment, Bruce really couldn't care less.

Bruce felt a flush of arousal at the sheer dirtiness of what they were doing. They were in public, for Christ's sake. God, it was so wrong, but so right. And there was no way in hell he was stopping now.

"Okay, Joker," Bruce murmured, his lips brushing over the Joker's ear. "It's time I showed you what my dirty mouth can really do…"

And then Bruce slowly sank to his knees and, without pausing, buried his face in the Joker's ass.

He could hear a loud moan from above him, but Bruce didn't let that distract him, his tongue immediately darting forwards to brush against the Joker's quivering hole. He licked a long line across the Joker's cleft, enjoying the way the Joker tensed around him, then he returned his attention to the Joker's entrance, this time pushing the tip of his tongue inside…

"Shit, Bats…"

Bruce didn't stop. They didn't have any lube, and even though he knew the Joker liked it rough, he didn't want him to hurt so badly that he didn't enjoy it.

He wanted the Joker to enjoy it as much as he was going to…

"Yes," the clown hissed, pushing his ass backwards. Bruce put a hand on the ground to steady himself, then, using his spare hand, pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle to fit in beside his gently thrusting tongue.

"Oh, god, yes…"

"Mmm," Bruce moaned, and then he really got to work, fucking the Joker with his tongue, his finger, another finger. He wanted to open the Joker up. He wanted the Joker ready to take him…

"I'm ready," Joker panted after a few minutes of what had essentially amounted to sexual torture. "I'm…god, just get up here and fuck me you asshole…"

Bruce didn't need a second invitation. Blood pumping and cock harder than it had ever been in his life, Bruce stood and jerked at his dick, spitting on his gloved hand to try and get his length as slick as possible.

It was still going to hurt, but he had a feeling it was the sort of pain that the Joker wanted more than anything in the world, and despite their obvious differences, that was something the two of them definitely had in common.

"Will…you…just…fuck me already!" the clown said impatiently, pushing his quivering body backwards until his ass brushed against Bruce's hard length. The man was practically shaking with need, face flushed, cherry red lips open and panting wantonly. He looked so god-damn fuckable in that moment that Bruce couldn't understand why he'd ever protested about this at all. Yes it was wrong, yes it was fucked up, yes they were doing it out in public where any one could see...

But god, it felt so damn good…

Bruce growled, took hold of his dick, lined up, and then without any hesitation, pushed himself into the Joker's willing body.

His breath hitched as the Joker's hole swallowed his dick, inch by glorious inch, the length sliding inside the tight heat as if it was meant to be there. He could feel the Joker shaking against his chest, but the man made no move to pull away, so Bruce pushed forward still, filling the Joker up until he completely bottomed out.

He stayed there for a few long seconds, pushing the Joker further into the side of the container with his body as he allowed the clown time to adjust to the intrusion, his dick throbbing deep inside the Joker as the man's pants lay abandoned at his ankles. God, if this is what it felt like to be with the devil, Bruce didn't care if he never saw heaven.

"Move…you idiot…" came the hoarse mumble of the Joker a few seconds later.

So Bruce did. He pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip in, before slamming forwards, pushing his entire length in with a force that almost took his breath away, and drawing a strangled gasp from the Joker. He didn't give the Joker any time to protest though, grabbing hold of the Joker's hips as he repeated the move, in and out, in and out, until he was setting such a furious pace that neither of them could catch their breath.

He fucked the Joker hard against the wall of the container, pushing and pulling and pummelling him, thrusting forward with such force that he could've sworn the container was moving. Not that he would've cared if it was. All he could focus on right then was the tight heat surrounding his length, and feel of his rock, hard, slick cock sliding in and out of it.

"Yes…" the Joker groaned. "Harder…"

"Yes…" Bruce moaned. It was building already. It was already too overwhelming to comprehend, and he wasn't sure he was going to last very long. Luckily neither, it seemed, was the Joker…

"Grab my dick…" the Joker told him hoarsely, his entire body jerking forward with each thrust. He was bracing himself against the container, but Bruce was practically holding him up now. "God, touch me please..."

Bruce obliged, one hand grabbing at the Joker's hip in a bruising grip as he slammed forwards again and again, and the other taking hold of the clown's thick length and pulling at it furiously, trying to jerk it in time with his thrusts. He really wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted the Joker to finish with him…

"I'm close…" The Joker gasped, his abused hole still swallowing Bruce's dick like it was made solely for that purpose. Bruce groaned and moaned and tried to rein his impending orgasm in.

"Me too," Bruce moaned. The Joker had his face pressed against the cool metal wall of the container, but his ass was out, pushing back against Bruce's thrusts with wanton abandon.

"Shit, Joker," Bruce groaned, his dick still sliding in and out of the slick heat.

"Oh, fuck, Bats…"

"Fuck, Joker," Bruce thrust in hard over and over again, burying himself to the hilt each time as he increased his speed. God, he was losing control. How the hell did the Joker always make him lose control…?

"Shit, Bats, I'm coming," the Joker sobbed. "I'm coming…"

"Hold on," Bruce gasped. "Fuck, just…"

And then he thrust once more, twice, three times, and then he was coming too, heat racing across his entire body as he finally gave into the orgasm, shooting stream after stream deep into the Joker's ass as his dick jerked out of his control. It was too much, it was everything, it was so overwhelming that he was sure for a second that he actually blacked out.

"Shit," Bruce groaned, almost losing his footing as his legs went boneless. He pressed his weight against the Joker's back as he rode out the aftermath, his dick already softening and quivering inside the man. He made no move to pull out though, and the Joker made no move to pull away either.

Bruce was sure they could've stayed in that position all night - that they absolutely would've done - if they hadn't heard a voice, too close for comfort, and getting closer...

"Jimmy man, I swear, I just need to check on one shipment and then I'll be at O'Malley's before you know it…"

The man – clearly talking on his cellphone - was coming their way. His footsteps were getting closer and closer. It wouldn't be long before he saw them - Joker pressed forward against the container, pants around his ankles and Batman's cock up his ass.

Bruce pulled out with a hiss, the move a little too much for his still sensitive dick, and immediately pushed the clown away from him. Joker giggled, but he was at least quiet enough that the man couldn't hear him.

"Shut up," Bruce whispered anyway as he watched the clown clumsily pull up his pants. As arousing as it had been, Bruce suddenly wished the Joker hadn't ripped the cloth off around his crotch. God, he would have to be careful if he was going to get back to Wayne Manor without anyone seeing more of him than they rightfully should.

The Joker had clearly noticed his discomfort and merely smirked at him as moving forwards, pants still undone, and put his mouth to Bruce's ear. "Maybe next time," the clown whispered. "We should find someone to watch us."

Bruce merely growled in response and pulled the man into another bruising kiss.

God, next time...

They broke away from each other and this time Batman was the first to leave – well before the man on the cellphone finally rounded the corner - but he didn't do so with a heavy heart.

He did so with full knowledge that they would be doing this again soon. Outside, inside, with someone watching…

Next time indeed.

In weird, fucked up kind of way, they were made for each other. And Bruce would be damned if he was going to give that up without a fight.


	3. Like An Animal

Bruce Wayne didn't drive himself around town very often. He drove the Batmobile, of course, but when it came to normal cars…well, his position in high society dictated that he should have a driver, so a driver he had.

The identity of said driver chopped and changed quite frequently depending on factors Bruce didn't care to remember, but the truth was he barely noticed the different faces even on a good day. They said 'Good morning, sir," he said 'Good morning' back, but that was always the extent of their exchanges. He would sit in the back seat and work through his seemingly constant stream of emails while they drove him to wherever Bruce Wayne needed to be, and they would rarely even say goodbye to each other when they finally arrived at the final destination.

So when yet another driver had come to pick him up from the front door of Wayne Manor that morning – the new man not even bothering to leave the driver's seat to open his boss' car door - Bruce had barely batted an eyelid. He had a meeting to get to, his suit and tie felt constricting, and he'd had another late, frustrating night of being Batman, roaming the city streets in an effort to keep the never-ending crime at bay.

He just didn't care.

Bruce had been in a funk for a couple of weeks now, and he didn't look like he'd be shaking the bad mood any time soon. And the main source of his frustration?

The Joker.

It wasn't because the clown had been causing trouble either. Bruce had been doing plenty of crime fighting lately, but none of seemed to have had any link to the mad clown. Joker was laying low for some reason, and Bruce hadn't seen him in about a week.

Bruce missed him.

Their weird, fucked up relationship had been put on hold for the last couple of weeks, and he had no idea why. The clown had seemed fine the last time they'd met – in the docks, between the containers, with Bruce's dick up Joker's ass – so Bruce had no idea why the clown was avoiding him now.

Which was one of the main reasons why he was so damn frustrated. That, and he hadn't had a good fuck in what seemed like forever – even though in reality it was only two weeks. He'd had plenty of hook-ups in that time - all with blond bimbos who had bigger boobs than IQs – but he hadn't really been able to muster more than the bare minimum for any of them. They'd probably left his bed disappointed, although Bruce hadn't really stayed around to find out.

It said a lot about how fucked up he was that his liaisons with the Joker were the part of his sexual life that caused him the least amount of regret.

Damn, he really missed the clown.

Bruce sighed and settled in the back seat of his ride, pulling out his phone in an attempt to distract himself. He knew he should probably make the most of the rare quiet time to make some headway in the mountain of emails that he'd been putting off simply because of the sheer banality of it all, but he found he could barely concentrate on any of the words.

He needed…more. He needed something that could make him feel alive again.

He needed the Joker.

"Shit," Bruce muttered to himself, briefly looking out of the window. He really was fucked up. No wonder his relationship with the Joker had been going so well. They were both as fucked up as each other.

Bruce look out of the window of the car and tried to get his mind out of the gutter and focused back on the meeting he was about to attend. Except, as he looked outside of the passing houses and trees, something struck Bruce as wrong. The meeting was in the city. So why in the hell did it look like they were driving away from it…?

"Hey," Bruce said, leaning forward to bat his hand against the headrest of his driver's seat. "You lost buddy?"

Not a good start for the man's first day. Bruce felt his ire rising…

"Hey, you listening, pal?" Bruce said, leaning forward again. "I was talking to you…"

He trailed off, when he noticed something odd about the driver. He had the hat on, the suit, everything that Bruce had expected to see, but when the man turned his head very slightly, Bruce could see a flash of something else.

Red lipstick. The man was wearing make-up…

"Joker?" Bruce whispered, his dick already twitching in his pants. Surely it couldn't be…?

"Took you long enough to notice, Bats," the Joker replied cheerfully, turning round in his seat to face Bruce, hands still on the wheel as the car drove on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bruce asked, a flash of relief rushing through his when the Joker turned his attention back to the road.

"You," Joker retorted suggestively. Then he shrugged. "Hopefully."

"I have a meeting," Bruce replied, but he very much was not saying no.

"Boring meetings are for billionaire playboys who have nothing better to do with their time," Joker said. "I know you Batsy. You need more than that to feel alive. You need…me."

And by God, he did.

"So where are you taking me?" Bruce asked hoarsely.

"Somewhere we can get…reacquainted."

Bruce swallowed and shifted in his seat. "And it I don't want that?"

"Ah, but you do, sweetie," Joker replied. "You always do."

Shit. Bruce did.

"You know you can't be seen with me, right?" Bruce told the Joker, still a little taken aback by the man's sudden reappearance in his life. "If we're caught together I'll end up ruined and in jail or the madhouse, and this thing we've got going on would stop."

Bruce could almost imagine the Joker rolling his eyes.

"I might be insane, but I'm not stupid," Joker replied. "That's why I'm in disguise, silly."

It was a half-decent disguise, Bruce had to admit, what with the smart suit – so different to the Joker's usual ridiculous attire – and the flat cap that was covering up his stringy dyed hair. The only issue with it was that the clown was still wearing his terrible clown make-up, right down to the comically wide red lipstick stretching across the man's scars.

"You still look like you," Bruce told him, not sure whether that was a criticism or not.

"To you, maybe," Joker conceded as he changed the direction of the car. "No one else will think to look twice."

There seemed no point in arguing with that, so Bruce turned his attention back to the world outside the window. They seemed to be going further and further out of the city and the rougher suburbs and Bruce wondered what the clown's plan was.

"Joker…" Bruce began.

"Will you please just relax, Batsy?" Joker told him. "Sit back and enjoy the ride, hmm?"

There was a double entendre in the Joker's words that Bruce didn't miss, and it send a flush of arousal straight to the tip of his cock.

So Bruce decided to do as he was told, trusting that the Joker – a known criminal, murderer and insane clown – had a plan that wasn't going to result his very public downfall.

One day he was really going to have to re-evaluate his life choices, Bruce thought to himself.

The journey seemed to take an age, but that probably had more to do with Bruce's growing desire than anything else. He had half a mind to get the clown to pull over just so that he could fuck him right in the backseat, but a larger part of him was curious about what exactly the Joker had in mind for them.

Knowing the Joker, it was probably something really fucked up. Bruce couldn't wait.

And then, finally, the clown stopped the car outside what looked like an abandoned hotel somewhere on the outskirts of the city, in an area where few people lived and fewer people visited.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad plan after all, Bruce admitted to himself. The surrounding area around the building seemed completely devoid of life, which probably should've concerned Bruce, but all he really felt was relief. Relief and a growing sense of arousal…

"We're home," Joker sang, parking up the car by the entrance.

"And where exactly is home?" Bruce asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Will you quit worrying, Batsy?" Joker told him, turning round in his seat. "This place has been abandoned for years. People think it's haunted. I use it sometimes, if I have to do something a little…noisy." Joker shot him a smouldering look from the front seat. "Take it from me, round here there's no one around to hear you scream…"

"Shit," Bruce muttered, already half-hard at the thought. Damn, Joker was going to be the death of him. The worse thing was, he wasn't entirely sure he cared.

Yep, he could definitely think of worse ways to go…

"Don't be shy, Batsy," Joker said, gesturing towards the car door. "Time's a wastin'."

The Joker got out the car first, practically bouncing up the path to the front door and creaking it open. The door wasn't locked, but Bruce couldn't imagine there was anything inside worth stealing so he wasn't overly concerned by the apparent lack of security.

What did concern him was that once they were inside the decrepit building, the Joker headed straight up some slightly unstable stairs to what Bruce could only assume was the bedrooms.

"What, you're not even going to buy me dinner first?" Bruce said as he followed the Joker up the stairs without hesitation.

"Well, I've got something you can eat," Joker shot back suggestively. He wiggled his ass as he walked, and Bruce already ached to touch it. God, how the hell did the Joker do this to him? He was the Batman. He was feared in the underworld. He did not passively submit to an insane clown's sexual urges.

Except, Batman very much shared those same sexual urges, so maybe it made sense that he did.

His pants were growing tighter and his desire already began to build at the mere thought of what they were about to do. God, it had been way too long. Every partner he'd had lately had satisfied his basest urges, but the Joker fought him. The Joker hurt him. The Joker made him feel.

He needed the Joker more than he could ever admit aloud.

He needed the Joker in order to feel alive.

Bruce followed the clown as he headed straight for the third room on the first landing, feeling very much like a lamb to the slaughter and loving every second of it. Clearly Joker knew where he was going. Idly, Bruce wondered who else he had brought here, who else he had done this with. The thought, rather than arousing him, actually made him angry.

The Joker was his.

Bruce didn't get much time to consider that thought because they'd arrived at their destination. Their room. Their bedroom.

Fuck...

"Well, Brucie," Joker said, taking off his flat cap and bowing slightly. "After you."

Bruce entered the room, Joker following in after him and shutting the door. The bedroom was dirty, it was old, it was dusty, but it had a bed, and it had privacy, and he had the Joker with him.

It was so far removed from his life as billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne that his dick twitched at the mere sight of it.

"Oh, Brucie…" the Joker sang.

Bruce turned round, but barely had a second to prepare himself before his mouth was immediately assaulted by the clown's, the man pressing their bodies together in such a painful way that it would have bothered them had they been anyone else.

But they liked the pain. And they had always wanted it to hurt.

Bruce didn't hesitate, returning the Joker's kiss with equal ferocity. Their torrid, violent, dirty affair had been going on for far too long for Bruce to even consider putting a stop to it now.

He needed this like he needed to breathe.

Bruce opened his mouth and accepted the intrusion of the Joker's tongue, matching it with his own. He grabbed at the man's arms so tightly that he was sure he would leave bruises, and pushed the clown backwards, lips still locked together, until Joker's back hit the door.

"Mmm," Joker hummed against his mouth. Bruce pressed his body against the Joker's and thrust his cloth covered dick against the other man's. The Joker bucked back, rutting against his enemy as their tongues danced.

Bruce was the one to pull away, but only so that he could start pulling at the Joker's clothes. He could feel make up smeared across his own face, could see the smudged evidence of that fact on the Joker's, but he didn't care. He wanted more. He needed more…

"Bats…" Joker panted as Bruce gave up trying to undo the man's shirt buttons, merely ripping it open in frustration. Joker groaned, then decided to get in on the action, opening his own pants and pushing them down to his knees.

This time Bruce groaned, reaching down to grip Joker's already leaking erection. The clown was hard already, but Bruce couldn't blame him. His own dick was pressing against his pants, desperate to get free.

Bruce used his free hand to reach down to his suit pants button, trying to get it undone. The Joker grew impatient, taking over and popping it open in one move. The pressure released slightly, but Bruce needed more. He always needed more…

Bruce shrugged his jacket and dress shirt off and yanked away his tie. They were pulling at each other now, almost as they were racing to see who could get the other naked first.

Their liaisons had always been quick, rough, hard, but neither of them had ever been fully naked before. This time, it seemed like they both would be.

Bruce groaned at the thought and bucked his hips forward subconsciously.

"Patience…" murmured Joker as he yanked down Bruce's pants and underwear, finally allowing Bruce's dick to spring free. Keeping his body close to the Joker's, Bruce shucked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, bending down to pull off his socks. Joker took the opportunity to do the same and soon they were standing there, Joker with his back against the door and Bruce pressed firmly against him, both completely naked and panting with need.

Joker was the first to move, bucking his hips forwards so that their cocks slid against each other. Bruce groaned and immediately reached down, taking them both in his big hand. He jerked slowly at first, his mouth plundering the Joker's with the kind of lustful need that would have made even a prostitute blush.

Hand still on both dicks, Bruce pulled away from the clown's mouth to bite down hard on the Joker's naked shoulder, eager to mark the man as his, and the Joker retaliated by pulling hard at Bruce's short hair, yanking his head up to meet him in another bruising kiss. The Joker bit at Bruce's lip hard enough to draw blood, and Bruce groaned.

"Shit, Joker…" he moaned between needy, searing kisses.

But of course it wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to feel the Joker. He needed to taste him.

Bruce let go of their dicks and pulled the clown from the door, immediately pushing him towards the dirty bed at the other end of the room. The Joker allowed himself to be manhandled, but he did grab at Bruce's leaking dick, jerking it ferociously. Bruce pushed the Joker until the man fell backwards onto the bed, body splayed and just waiting to be abused.

Bruce didn't waste any time, climbing onto the bed and pressing his body against the Joker's without a second's hesitation. Their cocks rubbed against each other, and this time they both moaned. Bruce didn't care that this was wrong anymore. He didn't care about anything but the way the Joker's body felt against him. That could only ever feel right…

"Bats…please," Joker begged, and Bruce knew what he wanted. Without pulling away, Bruce allowed his body to slide down, licking a trail from the clown's pale chest, right down to his crotch. The clown bucked his hips, but Bruce held him down firmly before turning his attention to Joker's leaking cock.

He'd never given a blowjob before he'd met the Joker. He'd had sex with men before – dirty, forbidden liaisons in their own right - but those men had always serviced him, not the other way around. Bruce had never really cared about their pleasure, and his partners had been so caught up with being fucked by a billionaire that they hadn't really cared either.

But now, Bruce found himself wanting to do it. He wanted to taste the Joker. He wanted to feel every part of him, in every way possible.

"Please…" Joker begged, bucking his hips again.

Bruce took a firm hold of the dick, and then without hesitating, took as much as he could into his mouth. Then he began to suck, lick and swallow, his teeth raking across the top of the Joker's cock as his tongue moved across the bottom.

He could feel the Joker shaking beneath him, but he made no move to be careful. What they did wasn't tender. It wasn't sweet. It wasn't nice.

It was hard. It was rough. It was dirty.

They didn't make love. They didn't really even have sex. They fucked.

Bruce reached down to pull at his own dick as he sucked the Joker's. Joker bucked forward, and Bruce nearly gagged at the movement. He didn't pull away though. It was what he wanted. He wanted it to hurt…

"Fuck, Bats," Joker groaned as the clown lay against the bed, gripping the bedsheets to steady himself. "That's it. Take my dick. Swallow it whole…"

Bruce did his best to obey, pushing his mouth forward to take as much as he could.

"Fuck…" Joker moaned, reaching down to push at Bruce's head, practically thrusting into Bruce's mouth. "Need to taste you too, Bats. Need to taste…"

Bruce pulled away with a pop and pulled his naked body up on the bed, almost shaking with unfulfilled need. He kept one hand on the Joker's chest as he shuffled up the Joker's body before meeting him in another hard, violent, teeth-clashing kiss, their dicks pressed together once again.

Then Bruce moved further upwards still, pulling his body off the Joker until his knees were either side of the clown's head and he was straddling the man, his leaking dick inches from the clown's bright red lips.

Joker swallowed him without hesitation, head bobbing forwards and backwards before Bruce even had the chance to ask. Bruce took hold of the clown's head and thrust forward, matching Joker's movements with his own. It was fire, it was heat, it was sweaty and dirty and wrong, but if Joker never took his mouth off his dick, Bruce would die a happy man.

"Shit, Joker…"

Bruce bucked forward, lost in the sensation of being in the other man's mouth. In fact, he was so focused on his dick that he didn't notice what the Joker's hands were doing behind his back, right until he felt one finger press against his hole.

Bruce didn't resist. He generally preferred to top, but with the Joker, he often found himself wanting to be taken. Wanting to be taken so completely that he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a month.

He wanted to be hurt.

"Yes…" he moaned as he felt the digit press past the ring of muscle. It burned, but it was a good burn, especially with the clown's lips still wrapped around his cock.

Bruce felt the finger leave him, only to be pushed back in with a little more force.

Bruce groaned as Joker's arm reached around his back and began to fuck him in earnest, one finger, two, three, scissoring him open, pressing deep inside, deeper than the fingers had any right being. The fingers were wet and Bruce wondered if it was lube. Then the Joker pressed a certain spot inside him and Bruce almost saw stars. God, it was…indescribable…

"More," Bruce muttered, pressing his ass back against the fingers. Joker pulled his mouth from his dick with a pop, but Bruce didn't care. When Joker pulled his fingers out however, Bruce almost sobbed.

"Get off me," Joker ordered, pushing Bruce off him onto the other side of the bed. Bruce immediately lay on his back and spread his legs, panting hard, but Joker shook his head.

"No," he said. "Get up. On your hands and knees, facing away from me."

Bruce did as he was told. The second time he'd been fucked by the Joker he'd been bent over a table, and he'd love every second of it. He wanted to be dominated in a way that he never could be in his real life, and nothing was more dominating than being fucked like an animal.

When Bruce was in position, he felt the Joker's fingers enter him again, this time fucking him without care. Bruce groaned and gripped at the dirty bedsheets. Then the fingers pulled out, only to be replaced by something much larger.

"Yes…" Bruce hissed and the Joker finally entered him, filling him inch by inch. It was too much, it was everything. It hurt, but Bruce could only moan in pleasure.

Finally, he felt alive…

"Fuck, Batsy," Joker panted. "So tight. So fucking tight…"

"Move, Joker," Bruce told him, not even giving himself time to adjust to the intrusion. He needed more. He needed friction and heat and pain…

Joker didn't need a second invitation. He pulled back, only to slam back in, rocking Bruce forward with a force that nearly made him collapse. Instead Bruce spread his legs as wide as he could and braced his hands against the mattress, hanging his head as he rode out the pain and waited for the pleasure to hit.

And then the Joker hit that spot in him again, and suddenly Bruce was gasping for air.

"Scream for me, Bats," Joker ordered, immediately setting a brutal pace, thrusting in and out with wanton abandon. "You deserve this. We're dirty, you and I, and you fucking deserve this. To be taken like the animal you are. To be fucked until you can't walk, until you can't move. Shit, Bats, I want to hear you scream!"

Bruce grunted, body jerking forward with each thrust. He pushed his ass back, trying to meet the Joker thrust for thrust. He could feel his orgasm approaching already, and he reached down with one hand to grab at his own dick, pulling at it furiously. The Joker was already losing rhythm, and Bruce knew he wouldn't be far behind.

The Joker rolled his hips forward, and Bruce groaned loudly. He could feel the Joker pressed above him, rutting against him as the clown's dick slid in and out of his tight heat. He could feel every single inch as it raked across his insides, destroying his quivering hole with each thrust.

"Fuck, Joker," Bruce panted. "Harder!"

"Fuck!" Joker moaned, thrusting erratically now. Bruce could hear the man's hips slapping against his ass as he fucked him, burying into him so deeply that Bruce was sure he would never feel the same again. He was being used, abused, and he loved it. He craved it.

The Joker was practically mounting his back now, thrusting his dick in and out with such force that Bruce knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer. He wouldn't need to though. They were both close…

Bruce jerked at his dick, yanking at the flesh, pulling at it with a fury as he tried to bring himself to completion. It wasn't about tenderness with the Joker. It wasn't about trying to last as long as possible.

It was about fucking. It was about being fucked.

"Shit," Bruce moaned after a particularly forceful thrust.

"I'm close," the clown panted. Bruce's muscles shook as tried to stay on his hands and knees. He needed to come so badly, but he wanted to come with the Joker.

"Come in me," Bruce told him, clenching his ass against the Joker's length. Joker moaned. "Come in me, Joker. Mark me. Take me. Make me yours."

"Yes, yes, yes…"

"Come in me!"

"Yes!"

Joker groaned, and then thrust forward, once, twice, three times, and then he was coming, spirting his seed deep in Bruce as his dick finally let go. Bruce jerked his swollen dick once more and then he was let himself go too, spattering the bed with streams of come as he finally found his own release.

"Fuck!" Bruce groaned as white crossed his vision, his whole body on fire as he rode it out, the Joker's jerking dick still deep in his ass. Rather than feeling ashamed though, Bruce tried to imprint the memory on his mind. He was alive. He'd been taken, debauched, destroyed, but he was so goddamn alive…

"Shit, Batsy…"

Finally the moment passed, and Bruce could think again. He felt the Joker pull out with a slick pop, and he finally collapsed onto the mattress, the Joker's body going boneless against his.

He wasn't sure how long they lay there, sweaty bodies pressed against each other, but eventually Bruce found the strength push the Joker off him.

"Fuck," Bruce sighed as they lay beside each other on the dirty sheets, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

"Fuck," Joker agreed, letting his head fall back against the mattress, completely spent.

"That was…"

"Yep," Joker agreed, sighing contentedly. Bruce could feel the Joker's come already leaking out of his ass, but he made no move to clean himself up. He liked the idea of feeling dirty, at least for a little bit.

"Where the fuck have you been for the last two weeks?" Bruce asked, not sure if he really cared since the Joker was here now.

"Wanted to keep you on your toes," the Joker retorted.

"Don't do it again," Bruce growled half-heartedly, but the Joker simply giggled and ignored him. The truth was, the Joker would always do what the Joker wanted to do. That was what made him so exciting.

That was what kept Bruce coming back for more.

"So, boss-man," Joker said eventually, adopting a fake British accent as he pulled himself up, leaning on his elbows as he turned to look down at Bruce. The clown even had the audacity to tip an invisible driver's hat since his was on the floor somewhere amongst all their abandoned clothes. "Shall I pick you up at the same time tomorrow, sir? Or do you want to take me for a ride next time?"

Joker wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Bruce just laughed, deep and guttural and free.

"Fuck, yes," Bruce replied without hesitation.

There wasn't a force on Earth that could've made him say no.


	4. Over The Top

"Shush…" Joker giggled as Bruce let out a louder moan than he'd intended. Even so, Bruce thrust his armour-covered crotch against Joker's again, and pressed his mouth against the man, eliciting a muffled moan from the clown this time. Joker's back was against the brick wall, Bruce's body – covered, for the moment at least, in Batman's armour – pressing against him.

This was wrong, Bruce told himself, even as he thrust back against the Joker. This was wrong…

They were outside, in broad daylight, making out and dry humping on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department precinct. Fuck, this was so wrong…

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Bruce whispered, biting back another moan. Bruce pressed the Joker harder against the outer wall of the stairwell, taking the time to suck at the man's neck.

"You love it as much as I do, Batsy," Joker retorted breathlessly. "Sneaking around like this is what makes it so much fun."

"Just shut up, will you?" he hissed back, well aware that sound could travel very easily where they were. He didn't deny the Joker's words though; it was fun…

"Oh, yeah, Batsy…" the Joker moaned as Bruce sucked at his exposed neck, head back as he leaned again the brick wall. Bruce pulled his own head back to glance around, entirely conscious about the fact that it was midday and that they were only one floor above a whole precinct of officers who would shoot the two of them on sight.

"Will you quit worrying, Brucie?" Joker teased, thrusting his clothed erection against Bruce's.

"Some of the officers come up here to smoke, you know," Bruce told the man. "They could catch us."

"We better be quick then," the Joker shot back suggestively.

It wouldn't be too much of an ask for them. Every time they did this it was fast and hard and intense…

"Shit," Bruce swore breathlessly, "Okay, fine."

He reached forward and pushed his hand down the Joker's pants, gripping the man's hot, solid erection. Joker moaned ever louder this time, and Bruce stuck his tongue down the man's throat to shut him up. Their tongues danced and fought and Bruce pumped the Joker's cock hard and without restraint. If the Joker wanted fast, he'd give him fast.

Bruce pulled back, and began to push the Joker down.

"On your knees," he ordered, and the Joker obeyed, face already flush with arousal.

"You taking charge this time, Bats?" Joker teased, although he didn't look like he minded either way. That was how it was with them. They both gave as good as either other, and more importantly, they both liked to receive as much as they liked to give…

Bruce pulled away the armour around his crotch and yanked open the fabric of his fly until his cock, hard and throbbing, sprang free.

"Just suck me," Bruce growled.

Joker didn't hesitate, wrapping his big red lips around Batman's dick in one movement. Bruce groaned, reaching forward to steady himself against the wall at Joker's back. He'd received hundreds of blowjobs in his life – some even from other men – but no one could suck cock like the Joker…

"Shit…" Bruce moaned, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. They could be interrupted at any second, or someone could hear them at street level. The building they were on wasn't high, and the sound travelled easily on the wind in this section of the city.

"Mmm," Joker hummed, sucking hard along Bruce's dick. His teeth scraped along the length as his head bobbed back and forth, but Bruce didn't mind. In fact, he liked the pain. He liked it when they were rough.

"That's it," he muttered. "Get me nice and wet."

Once again Joker did as he was told, and Bruce knew the clown was under no illusions what was going to happen next. It had been the plan all along, no doubt.

"Okay, stop," Bruce said, trying to taper down his growing arousal. "Get up."

Joker stood, and Bruce pulled him straight into a bruising kiss, tasting himself on the other man's tongue. He pushed the clown back against the wall, mouths still fixed together as he stuck his hand back down Joker's pants.

"Yesss…" Joker hissed when Bruce pulled his mouth away, instead focusing his energy on pumping the Joker's hard dick. The Joker thrust up wantonly, and Bruce almost smiled. God, he loved getting the Joker riled up. He loved having him under his control.

With his other hand, Bruce began to shift the Joker's pants downwards under they were at the man's knees, his right hand still pulling forcefully at the clown's cock.

"You want me to turn around?" Joker whispered in Bruce's ear.

Bruce swallowed but shook his head. He gestured down at the Joker's pants.

"Get them off," he ordered. The Joker did, and soon he was stood there, panting, and naked from the waist down. Bruce probably could've come at the mere sight of it, but he had bigger things planned.

He moved closer to the Joker, this time reaching down slightly further than normal, right down to the man's thighs. He pushed the man against the wall with his body, and then began to lift him up.

"Oh yeah," Joker moaned as their cocks came into contact. He wrapped his legs around Bruce's hips, his back pressed against the wall, and Bruce groaned when their dicks slid against each other.

Bruce repositioned himself and thrust up slowly, his dick drawing a line against the cleft of the Joker's ass. He was holding up the Joker's entire weight now, his dick inches from penetrating the man...

Joker moaned, needy and desperate.

"You ready?" Bruce asked. Sometimes, before these liaisons – particularly the planned ones – Joker would prepare himself. Bruce imagined the Joker, fucking himself with his own fingers, and knew it probably wasn't far from the truth. Bruce hoped this was one of those times, but couldn't quite bring himself to care too much if it wasn't. At the end of the day, the Joker could take it…

"I'm ready," Joker replied, wiggling his ass slightly.

Bruce hissed. "Good…"

And then he slammed upwards, his dick finally breaching the Joker's hot, tight hole.

"Fuck yeah," the Joker moaned, much louder than Bruce would've liked. Bruce claimed his mouth again, tongue immediately pressing past his lips, and then he pulled his dick out slightly before thrusting up once more.

"Mmmm," the Joker moaned.

Bruce pulled back. "Fuck, Joker…"

He was so tight, he was always so damn tight. It felt like he was pressing his dick into heat and pressure, the likes of which he'd never experienced before. Women didn't feel like this, even other men – with whom he'd had the occasionally dalliance with – didn't feel like this. The Joker…god, the Joker was different to all of them. He was so much more.

"Fuck," Joker groaned as Bruce sped up his pace slightly. Batman grunted, struggling slightly with having to hold up the other man as he thrust upwards. He didn't want to change position though; he liked being able to see the affect he was having on the other man.

Joker reached down between their writhing bodies and began to pull at his own dick. They were moving hard now, Bruce's dick sliding in and out with wanton abandon, each of them in a race to get off before the other one. Bruce would've liked to take it slow, to savour the moment, but that wasn't how it worked with the Joker.

Hard, fast, intense…

"Shit," he moaned, biting down on the Joker's neck as he thrust up hard. He could feel the Joker's walls already clenching around him, and he knew the other man was close. God, he was close too. There was something about being on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department building that made it so much more…arousing. What they were doing was so wrong…so dirty. But the idea that they could be caught at any moment…

It was so damn hot.

"Yes, Joker," Bruce grunted "That's it. Take my dick. Take it."

Bruce felt his cock twitch deep inside the other man, and he knew he was close.

"Give it to me, Batsy," Joker replied. "Harder, faster…"

Bruce obliged, thrusting up into the Joker's needy hole, harder, deeper…

"I'm close…."

"Me too…" Bruce moaned back. He pressed the Joker back against the wall and shifted the man's body slightly. He found a new angle and thrust up harder, eliciting a wild scream from the clown.

Bruce didn't care. He felt like screaming himself. God, it felt…indescribable. His arousal was building, building, building…

"Joker…" he groaned, his rhythm gone completely. His thrusts were erratic now.

"Bats…" Joker groaned. "I need….I need…."

"Come with me, Joker," Bruce told him, so close himself. "Come…."

The Joker came with a cry, his dick jerking between them and splattering both their chests with his white release. The man's ass clenched hard and Bruce groaned. His dick slid right down the length of the man's inside, and then with one more hard thrust up, Bruce was coming too, white crossing his vision as his body flushed with completion.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...

"Fuck," Bruce finally gasped out, his dick still throbbing in the aftermath.

"Fuck," Joker agreed breathlessly.

It took a few seconds for his mind to reset, but eventually Bruce felt his energy leave him, and he pulled out of the Joker with a hiss, allowing the clown to fall from his arms. The man slid down the wall and landed on the floor, too spent to even stop himself…

"Shit," Batman swore again, hand pressed against the wall to steady himself. He moved to tuck his softening dick away, but didn't have the energy to do much else. He could only hope that no one had heard them, because he was in no frame of mind to anything about it at the moment.

"See, Bats," Joker said finally, once they'd each got their breath back. He smirked up at Batman. "Told you this was a good idea."

"Mmm," Bruce hummed in agreement. He took and deep breath and pushed himself away from the outer wall of the stairwell. He couldn't hear any sign of outraged shouting, which meant the likelihood was that they hadn't been noticed. Absently, Bruce wondered what he would do if they ever were caught...

He began to fix his armour plating back into place around his crotch almost as an afterthought.

"Fuck, that was good," Bruce muttered as he looked down at the Joker.

And it was. It was dirty, it was wrong, but man, was it good...

"So," Bruce began. He bent over and fished the Joker's pants from the floor, chucking them over to the man. He turned to face the clown and smirked suggestively as he watched the man get dressed. "Got any other good ideas?"


	5. In The Office

Bruce rarely went into the office these days.

The simple truth was that he'd been rich all his life, and he knew he didn't have to work if he didn't want to. Most of the time he took advantage of that, and spent his days – and nights – roaming around the streets as Batman, trying to make the city a better place one pathetic thug at a time. By and large, Wayne Enterprises ran fine without him anyway, and it just wasn't necessary for him to go to Wayne tower to check up on things every single day.

But every now and then, Bruce knew he had to make an appearance as himself – as Bruce Wayne the billionaire – if only to quieten the rumours surrounding his life. He didn't want people to look any more closely at him that they already were; mysteriously disappearing for weeks on end would only add fuel to a fire that he definitely didn't need.

And not just because he had a secret identity to protect.

Bruce sighed and leant back in his desk chair, looking around at his darkening office. It was late, he'd spent the day in mind-numbing meeting after mind-numbing meeting, and yet all he could think about was the Joker.

And about the things they could be doing together.

It had been happening a lot lately, and had become this...thing between them. It was just something that they did now, like fighting, like breathing. They would meet up, beat each other up a little - because they were never going to agree on everything, and because, more than anything else, they both liked it rough - and then, without even pausing to catch their breath, they would fuck like bunnies.

It was violent, it was dirty, it was fast, and yet it was…so, so hot. Bruce spent almost all of his days thinking about the things they'd done, about the things they could do in the future, and even now, when he was all alone in his office, the room darkening around him, he could already feel his member hardening at the mere thought of it all. He'd never met anyone like the Joker; someone who could push him to such extremes, someone who could push the very boundaries of what Bruce knew to be acceptable.

Bruce rolled his shoulders, trying to work out a kink in his neck. They'd both been pushing it lately – each liaison slightly more risky than the last, making it more and more likely that they would be caught one of these days - but even so, there was no way in hell Bruce wanted to stop. He wanted more. He always wanted more…

There was a knock on his door, and Bruce groaned. God, if that was his secretary coming to tell him that he had to attend another meeting, he was going to kill someone…

"Oh, Brucie…" sang a voice from the other side of the door, knocking again. The breath stopped in Bruce's chest and his dick twitched in his pants. No, it couldn't be…

Bruce pulled himself up off his chair, crossed the room in four long strides, and quickly pulled the door open.

Joker.

The clown smirked. "Hello, Bats."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bruce hissed, pulling the man into his office and shutting the door behind them.

Joker rolled his eyes. "Is that any way to greet your lover…?"

The way he said lover shot electricity straight to Bruce's cock, but he had other, more pressing thoughts to deal with. Like the fact that there were security cameras all over the building that would show the Joker showing up to meet Bruce Wayne…

"The cameras have been disabled," Joker said, interrupting his thoughts. "And your staff have all gone home. Well, mostly. I didn't exactly check everywhere, just this floor."

"No cameras?" Bruce checked.

"Not for the next hour," Joker confirmed.

"That's not much time," Bruce said, heart already hammering in his chest.

Joker rolled his eyes. "For us, that's plenty of time. Especially if we stop talking and start fucking…"

Bruce didn't need a second invitation. He pushed the clown back against the closed door of his office and pulled Joker into a bruising, painful kiss. He groaned against the man's ruby red lips. God, this was just what he needed after a long day of pretending to be someone he wasn't…

"Stressful day, sweetie?" the clown asked as he pulled out of the kiss, cupping Bruce's growing erection through his pants.

"Shut up," Bruce growled, and without hesitating, he shoved his hand down the clown's bright purple pants, gripping the man's dick and squeezing hard. Joker moaned and bucked forwards.

"I was only asking a question," Joker hissed when Bruce began to move his hand up and down the clown's length, fast and hard.

"Less talking, more fucking, remember?" Bruce said, his lips meeting the clown's in a clash of teeth and tongues. The clown's red lipstick was already smudged, but Bruce didn't care.

Bruce felt Joker push him backwards, and he let him. They moved backwards across his office, their lips still locked together and his hand still down the Joker's pants, until Bruce felt the back of his legs hit his desk.

"Sit," Joker whispered as he pulled back.

Bruce did, taking his hand off the Joker's dick and pulling himself up onto the desk. Joker immediately went for Bruce's belt, pulling it free and sliding the pants down until Bruce was just sat there in his boxers, his legs spread wide. Bruce wasn't given any time to protest – not that he really wanted to – before Joker unceremoniously dropped to his knees, pulled Bruce's dick free from his boxers, and swallowed him whole.

"Oh, shit…" Bruce groaned, his hand immediately reaching for the Joker's head, pushing him deeper onto his length. Fuck, the man could suck cock like a god…

"Hmmm…" Joker hummed, sucking so hard that Bruce almost fell off the desk. The billionaire moaned again and used his hands to steady himself against his desk, his eye falling shut as he lost himself in the sensation of having the Joker almost literally swallowing his dick. God, that mouth should be illegal…

"Yes…" he hissed. He bucked forwards, but the Joker remained firm. He could take it after all. In fact, Bruce knew that he could fuck the Joker's mouth all night if he wanted to; the clown would barely even bat an eyelid…

Joker ran his hands up and down Bruce's naked thighs as he sucked and bobbed and swallowed, and Bruce was so hard that he felt as if it would burst any second. But he didn't want to come…

Not yet anyway...

The Joker must have sensed how close he was already however, because he pulled off with a pop and stood up.

"Get off the desk," Joker ordered, his face flushed but a grin still ever-present. Bruce rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Now turn around," the Joker told him, pushing his own pants to the floor and stepping out of them, revealing his own leaking, hard erection. Bruce flushed and stepped out of his boxers - leaving himself naked from the waist down, just like the Joker - but he didn't make any move to turn around.

He'd been fucked by the Joker before - and he'd enjoyed it too - but he preferred to top, and he'd never really gotten over the idea of being so vulnerable in front of his enemy. It was hot, being taken by the man - there was no doubt about that - but it definitely made him feel vulnerable. And right now, Bruce didn't want to feel vulnerable, not in his own office at least…

"No," Bruce ground out, pushing back against the Joker when he tried to turn him around. "Not this time, Joker."

"No?" Joker said, a predatory grin on his face. "I'm not sure you're in any position to bargain, Batsy…"

Joker moved forward and gripped Bruce's rock hard erection. Bruce immediately grabbed the Joker's hand, but didn't make any move to pull the hand away from his dick.

"Admit it, you love this," Joker told him quietly as he gently squeezed Bruce's throbbing erection. Bruce bit back a moan. "You love it when I'm in control. You love surrendering to me. Bending over for me, letting me take what I want from you."

"No…" Bruce argued, but still he did nothing about the hand that had slowly started to move up and down his dick, squeezing every now and then.

Bruce swallowed and tried not to react. The truth was, he didn't know why he was protesting so hard. He'd been fantasising about doing some pretty fucked up things lately. Being taken by the Joker in his own office was probably the least of them.

"Oh, come on, admit it, Bats," Joker said, moving closer until his half-naked body was flush against Bruce's, the back of Bruce's legs hitting the desk again as their erections brushed against each other. Joker continued to slowly move his hand. "You love this. Now do as I say, and turn...your sweet ass...around…."

This time, Bruce did as he was told, turning around until his dick was pressed against his desk instead of his ass. Joker immediately pressed himself against Bruce's back, his erection tracing a line along Bruce's ass-crack. Bruce groaned and pushed back slightly. Fuck, he didn't know what it was about Joker that made Bruce into such a slut, but he honestly wasn't sure he would change anything. Not when it felt this good to give in...

"Now," Joker said, pushing Bruce forward until he was bent over as far as he could go, his head was pressed against his wooden desk. It was a position that practically presented his ass to the Joker, free for the taking. "Be a good boy and behave…"

Then the Joker dropped to his knees again and this time, buried his face right into Bruce's ass. Bruce bit back a scream as he felt a long, wet tongue prod at his entrance.

"Fuck…" Bruce cursed. Surprise faded into uncontrollable pleasure, and Bruce felt himself push back almost involuntarily. The tongue was penetrating him now, pushing deep inside his tight walls. Bruce rocked back in pleasure, groaning at the sensation of being fucked by the Joker's tongue.

"Shit…" he moaned when the Joker's finger pushed in beside the tongue, then another, slowly fucking him wide open, ready to take the Joker's cock. It burned, but dammit, it was a fucking good burn…

"Mmm…" Joker moaned, his tongue darting in and out of Bruce's tight hole beside his fingers. Bruce couldn't believe he was bent over, letting the Joker do this to him again, right there in his own office, but then the Joker pulled out and licked a long stripe right along his cleft, and suddenly Bruce didn't care. He wanted more…

"Fine," Bruce gasped. "I give in. Just fuck me, you asshole…"

"Nuh uh," Joker replied, pulling himself off his feet. "I'm not going to make this easy on you now. Not after all that sass you gave me earlier."

"What are you talking about, clown?" Bruce shot back, hating how needy he sounded.

"We're going to do this my way," he smirked, licking his lips in a way that send a shiver right through Bruce…

"Joker…"

Joker smirked. "You, Batsy, are going to fuck yourself, right on my dick."

Bruce swallowed hard. He'd actually done that once before, on a cold, empty warehouse floor - and it had felt damn good as well - but he'd been the one in charge then, directing the Joker, making the clown beg for it.

This time there was no doubt who was in charge, and it wasn't Bruce.

Fuck….

"Joker…"

Joker ignored him, instead making his way around the desk and sitting in Bruce's office chair, spreading his legs with his cock standing upwards, hard and proud. The clown jerked himself slowly as he watched Bruce. Dammit, Bruce knew he shouldn't be getting turned on by this, but fuck it, he was…

"Now baby, are you going to be a good little boy and impale yourself right here on my big, thick cock, or am I going to have to make you?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...

"Fuck..." Bruce muttered. He couldn't believe he - the Batman - was capable of giving in quite so easily. And yet, here he was...

Bruce made his way over to the Joker, still not quite sure why he was doing this.

The Joker did something to him that made him want to…be dominated. That made him want to be taken in ways he'd never experienced before, in ways that made his heart beat out of his chest and his breath stop in his lungs.

God, the Joker just made him want more.

"That's it," Joker purred.

Bruce steadied himself with one hand on the Joker's shoulder and one on the desk, before climbing onto the chair, one foot on either side of the Joker as he faced him, his ass hanging right above the other's man's throbbing erection. Bruce reached back and gripped the erection, moving it into position.

Then, without warning, Bruce sank down.

"Fuck," Bruce hissed as he felt the dick splitting him open. The Joker hadn't used any lube, just his own spit, and dammit, it hurt.

Fuck, he loved it when it hurt…

"Yes, Bats," Joker moaned as his dick slid deep into his nemesis' passageway. "So tight…"

"Fuck," Bruce repeated.

He allowed himself a minute to adjust to the intrusion, and then he slowly lifted himself back up and sank back down again.

"Yes, that's it, Batsy," Joker moaned as Bruce began to move. "Fuck yourself on my dick. Spread yourself wide open, and take it. Fuck your own tight, little hole with my big, thick cock…"

So Bruce did. Steadying himself using Joker's shoulders, Bruce moved up, then down, up then down, moaning as he felt the Joker's dick throb deep in his walls. It slid in and out, in and out, and soon, pain had transformed into pleasure, and Bruce was moaning so hard that he was afraid that even someone ten floors down would be able to hear him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Joker moaned loudly, grabbing onto Bruce's hips to steady him as he moved up and down. The man wasn't even thrusting up. He really was making Bruce fuck himself, the bastard...

The chair below their writhing bodies creaked, and Bruce wasn't sure it was going to last any longer than he was. Fuck this felt good…

"Do you like this, Brucie?" Joker teased hoarsely. "My dick opening you up as you sink down on it. Your abused hole swallowing it right up. Can you imagine what your beloved employees would say if they saw their boss, legs spread wide, fucking himself on a criminal's dick right there in his own office?"

"Fuck," Bruce replied as he sank down again, picking up his speed. The chair creaked again and shifted slightly. Bruce had a feeling having two grown men fucking on top of it was more than it could handle.

"Yes…" the Joker hissed.

"The chair," Bruce bit out as he pulled himself up again before slamming back down.

"I know," Joker moaned. "I also don't care. Keep going…"

This time the clown thrust up, meeting Bruce's downward movement. Their skin slapped together as the Joker's dick penetrated deeper than it had before.

Bruce groaned loudly and picked up his speed again. The Joker was thrusting up erratically now as well, and Bruce wondered if the Joker was close. He knew he was…

They were moving in tandem now, hard, fast fucking that he'd only ever experienced with the Joker. Bruce rolled his hips as he ground down, eliciting a loud moan from the Joker and causing him to thrust up even harder. The chair below them was creaking hard in time with their erratic thrusts, louder and louder, until it finally reached its limits.

With one final groan, the chair collapsed, and they tumbled to the floor, the Joker's dick sliding out of Bruce's slick ass as they sprawled across the carpet.

"Shit..."

Joker was the first to recover, giggling as he pulled himself to his knees. Bruce pulled himself onto his back, his ass throbbing but his needy hole already demanding more. His dick was harder than it had ever been in his life, and he was so damn close. He needed them to finish this, chair or no chair...

Joker must have been able to read his mind, because he shuffled over to Bruce, pulled Bruce's naked legs over his shoulders and lined up his dick again. The clown was going to plow into him right there on his office floor, and Bruce couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

"Ready?" he said, looking down at Bruce.

"Just do it," Bruce growled.

Joker pushed back in with a loud moan, Bruce's hole swallowing it up like it was meant to be there. The pleasure hit more quickly this time, and Bruce groaned as the Joker pulled out and slammed back in again.

"Shit," he swore, already close to seeing stars. His orgasm was building far too quickly for him to do anything about it. Joker's thrusts were already erratic though, so Bruce knew he was close too. Neither of them would last much longer...

Bruce grabbed at his dick and began to jerk furiously, his eyes rising to meet the Joker's. The man was panting hard as he thrust in and out with wanton abandon, and he had never looked more arousing to Bruce. In, out, in, out; their bodies rocked together, Bruce clenching his ass as he met each thrust with equal force.

He was close. He was so fucking close...

Then the clown bit his rosy red lips as he looked down as his supposed nemesis, and Bruce was done. One more thrust, two, and then he was coming hard, the Joker only seconds behind him.

"Fuck!" he moaned as he felt the Joker's juices flush into his insides, his own release splattering both of their chests. The Joker collapsed down onto his body, Bruce's legs falling off his shoulders. The Joker didn't pull out, however, and Bruce didn't make him, even though having the twitching organ inside his sensitive hole now was almost more than he could take.

Fuck, that was good...

How long they lay there - the Joker panting on top of him, each bathing in their own glorious afterglow - he didn't know, but this time, Bruce was the first to recover.

"You broke my chair," he said finally, his voice hoarse. The Joker pulled his head up, but he still made no move to pull his softening dick out of Bruce's ass. Bruce's abused hole stung, but couldn't say he minded too much.

Joker smirked down at him. "Actually we broke your chair. I definitely wasn't the one doing all the work."

"You still owe me a chair," Bruce groused. "It was your idea."

"I don't recall you complaining," Joker teased.

"Whatever," he muttered, shifting slightly. The Joker still didn't move however, his dick still throbbing deep inside Bruce's entrance. Bruce wished he could say he wasn't getting turned on again, but that would be a lie. His dick was already starting to twitch at the idea of doing that again. That was how it was with the Joker. He always left him wanting more...

"So…any other bright ideas?" Bruce asked, not entirely joking.

"Actually, there is something I've been dying to try…" Joker replied, giving him a predatory look.

"What?" Bruce asked, his dick already starting to harden.

And then Joker said something Bruce never expected.

"Brucie baby…" Joker replied. "I want us to have a threesome."


	6. Threesome

Not for the first time, Bruce woke to a hand on his cock.

"Mmm…" he moaned sleepily, bucking slightly into the movement. "That's nice."

Bruce kept his eyes closed as he enjoyed the attention being lavished on his dick. He didn't know who he'd slept with last night, but whoever it was, he was glad they'd stuck around. He had a meeting to attend at 9am, but he figured they'd have plenty of time for round two…

Unfortunately though, whoever it was chose that moment to stop what they were doing.

"Keep going…" he murmured. He tried to reach down to touch himself, but he wrists encountered resistance as soon as he tried to move. He was lying on his back, but something was keeping his arms and his feet outstretched on the bed.

Was he tied up? He didn't remember getting kinky last night, but some of the ladies – and men – he met up with occasionally were a little more…adventurous than the average citizen, and Bruce was always up for something different.

Except that didn't explain why he was finding it so difficult to open his eyes, or even think. Had he been drugged as well…?

"What…?" Bruce mumbled, a little trickle of panic starting to set in.

"So glad you could finally join us, Batsy…"

Batsy? Shit, only one person in the world called him that…

"Joker..." Bruce growled. Though monumental effort alone, Bruce finally snapped his eyes open, blinking hard as he tried to work out where he was…

Bruce blinked again and finally the room came into focus. The first thing he noticed, as he lay there spread out of what he assumed was a bed, was that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. It wasn't his bedroom, but it also wasn't anywhere he had been before, either with the Joker, or someone else.

Shit. That was a bit concerning…

The second thing he noticed was the Joker was lying beside him, without a stitch of clothing on him. Bruce was naked as well, but the more worrying thing was that the Joker was not tied up. Had the clown kidnapped him? He didn't remember what had happened to bring him here, but a kidnapping didn't make sense. Bruce was very much a willing participant in the sex games between him and the Joker. Joker really didn't need to kidnap him like this to get him to take part…

Except that's when Bruce noticed a third thing about the room they were in. There was a tall, dark haired man – relatively young and definitely handsome – standing naked a couple of metres away from the bed. He was watching them silently.

They were not alone.

"Hey," the man said, his voice deep and husky. Bruce didn't recognise him, but the man was fully naked too, standing at the edge of the bed, lazily pulling at his own cock. He was watching Joker and Bruce on the bed with aroused interest. Bruce swallowed. What the hell…?"

"Joker…what the fuck is this?" Bruce growled, jerking against his binds as he tried to break free. They didn't shift – the knots too tight – but Bruce didn't stop trying. It was an unspoken rule that their liaisons were rough, torrid, dirty, but above all…private.

Right now, Joker was very much breaking that rule…

"I told you I wanted a threesome, Brucie," Joker said cheerfully, smiling at Bruce from his position at his side.

"And I told you I didn't," he retorted angrily before he could think about what he was saying. Panic flushed through him. He didn't have a mask on, and every single person in Gotham knew his face. Shit, what the hell was he going to do? This man, whoever the fuck he was, could ruin him…

"That's why I kidnapped you, silly," Joker replied, smirking at him. Then, with deliberate slowness, the clown resumed his actions on Bruce's cock. Bruce forced himself not to react.

"I'm here against my will," Bruce told the strange man, ignoring the Joker for the moment. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Oh, hush, Brucie," Joker said. "There's no need for that." The clown sighed, and still his movements. "Although I suppose I should introduce you to our new playmate. This lovely young man is Trent Hellerman."

Bruce paused, stopping his fight against his binds as recognition flew through him. He knew that name…

"My father – George Hellerman - is the twenty-first richest man in America," Trent told him, stepping forward, naked without a flicker of shame. "And he is a deeply religious man. He would most assuredly not approve of my being here."

"And I care about that because…?"

"Trent here has as much to lose as you do, Brucie," Joker said, slowly jerking Bruce's cock again. Bruce only just managed to bite back his moan. "One day, when he comes into his vast inheritance, he will be richer than even you, but only if his father doesn't have him struck off the will."

"Which he definitely will when he realises I'm gay," Trent said, rolling his eyes. He was stood at the foot of the bed now, jerking his own cock in time to the Joker's hand as it moved up and down and Bruce's dick. Shit, Bruce had to admit, the man looked good…

Then he remembered something. Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you married to a supermodel? A female supermodel?"

Trent rolled his eyes. "She married me for my money. She wasn't a supermodel when she met me. I made her what she is." The man sighed. "She suits my needs. I give her whatever she asks for, and she gives me the cover I need to do whatever – and whoever – I really want."

"I still don't trust you," Bruce said, his dick already starting to stand to attention despite his protestations. "I don't know you."

"Then maybe we should get to know each other," Trent suggested lewdly, drawing Bruce's attention down to the man's hardening cock.

At that suggestion, the Joker's hand finally pulled away and he got off the bed and allowed Trent to take his place beside Bruce. The man lay with his warn body pressed against Bruce's side, his head leaning on Bruce's shoulder, and his hand on Bruce's stomach, slowly making its way downwards…

"Make no mistake, Wayne," Trent said. "I'm no virgin, but lately I've been craving something a little more…kinky. I was already in the process of using some of my darker contacts to try and find something that would sate my appetites, when low and behold, I ran into the Joker. He'd heard about my…desires, and well, he gave me an offer I simply couldn't refuse."

"Literally," Joker interjected cheerfully. "I would've killed him if he had."

"But I didn't," Trent continued, not in the least affected by that admission. God, the man was as fucked up as they were. "Because I want this. I want you and him. I want us to be together."

Bruce swallowed, his resolved wavering as Trent's hand traced closer and closer to his dick. "I…"

"Brucie, it seems like you're not quite getting this," Joker interjected. "We have you tied up. We can do what we like..."

Bruce swallowed, not sure if he was aroused or terrified. Or both. "You'd rape me?"

Joker smirked. "It's not rape if you want it."

"I don't," Bruce said unconvincingly.

"It's seems little Bruce doesn't quite agree with you," Joker said with a manic giggle, gesturing towards Bruce's cock. He was half hard already, and when Trent's hand finally gripped his length, he couldn't hold back his moan.

"Little?" Trent replied incredulously. "This thing is anything but little. It'll split me wide open." Trent winked up at him. "Can't wait."

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this," Bruce said seriously. "I won't even hesitate."

"My dad would probably get there first," Trent replied, equally seriously. Then he grinned. "So, shall we do this?"

Bruce hesitated for the briefest of moments before finally nodding. "Fine. But I want my hands free."

"Not yet," Joker ordered. "I like having you all tied up like this, Brucie baby. Besides, I think Trent's earned a little play-time, don't you? And I wouldn't want you to hurt him. Not until he asks you to, anyway."

Bruce was all ready to protest at that, when Trent, shifting slightly on the bed, moved closer to Bruce and gently pressed his lips against Bruce's. It only took a second for Bruce to surrender, especially since one of the man's hands was still on his cock.

Shit…

Bruce moaned in spite of himself. His immediate thought, as their mouths met, was that the man tasted different to Joker. Not necessarily unpleasant. Just sweeter. He delved deeper, exploring the other man's mouth, tongues already tangling deep in the wet cavern. Fuck, the man could kiss…

"That's it," said the Joker. His voice sounded rough, and Bruce knew he was probably enjoying watching the other two men kiss. With his mouth still fixed on Trent, Bruce felt the bed dip slightly on his other side, and he realised that the Joker had finally decided to join them.

Seconds later, Bruce felt another hand touch his cock, moving down to cup at his balls as Trent continued to jerk him. Bruce moaned as he lost himself in the sensation of being completely at their mercy…

Fuck…

"Mmm," he moaned.

"You like that?" Trent said, pulling away from Bruce as he continued to jerk him off. The man slowly moved down Bruce's body, Bruce unable to do anything about it as he bent down to bite down on Bruce's right nipple.

"Oh, god," he moaned, jerking his hips forward. "Let me go."

He wanted to be free, not to escape, but to join in. This was torture; delicious, arousing, hot torture…

"Not yet," Joker whispered. The clown pulled himself up, and Bruce watched as he moved his naked body closer to Bruce's face. "I think I like you just where I've got you."

He turned away from Bruce and backed in even closer until he was essentially crouched over Bruce's face, his body turned away from Bruce's eyes so that he could see what Trent was doing to his cock.

And then just as Trent wrapped his lips around Bruce's cock, Joker began to sit down, right on Bruce's face.

Bruce instinctively opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at the Joker's cleft, just as Trent began to suck and swallow. Soon they were all moaning loudly, Trent around Bruce's dick, Joker from above Bruce, and Bruce with his face buried in the Joker's ass. God, it was good. Bruce was starting to see Joker's point about the threesome.

"That's it," Joker purred from above him as Bruce allowed his tongue to dart deep into the Joker's passageway. He tried to get it as deep as he could, and was rewarded with a loud moan. "Eat me out, Brucie baby. Fuck me with that gorgeous tongue of yours while you fuck Trent's hot, wet mouth with your big dick. Lick out my tight, little hole. Oh, yes!"

Bruce moaned and bucked his hips again, desperate to be free of his binds so that he could fuck something now before he went crazy. God, he was already getting too close, and they'd barely even started yet.

He wanted to pull free, to tell the Joker to let him go that they could fuck properly, but Joker was pressing his ass down so hard that Bruce could barely breathe. Not that he minded all that much. He just wanted more…

Trent pulled off his dick with an audible pop.

"I think he's already close, Joker," the man said slightly breathlessly. "Think we should let him go now so that we can finally get this show on the road?"

Joker sighed, and then wiggled his ass slightly, earning a moan from his captive. "I suppose. What do you think, Brucie?"

Bruce shifted his face slightly and bite down hard right down on the left cheek of clown's round ass.

"Fuck!" Joker swore. Bruce sucked the skin right where he'd just bitten, and Joker moaned. "Okay, okay, I get your point."

Joker stood and jumped gracefully off the bed, moving to start working at the binds around his hands. Trent followed suit with the binds around his feet, and soon Bruce was free.

He didn't waste any time.

"Get up here," he growled, bending forwards to pull Trent up onto the bed again. He flipped them over until the younger man was under his body, their throbbing dicks pressed together. Then he claimed the man's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside as he started to pull Trent's knees up. He wanted access to that ass.

Trent moaned, but didn't resist. Clearly he wanted it too.

"Let me get those fingers nice and wet for you, Bruce," Joker said, taking Bruce's right and taking two of the fingers in his mouth. Clearly the man had been watching closely. Bruce moaned, but when Joker finally pulled away, Bruce didn't hesitate before plunging one of the wet digits straight into Trent's waiting hole.

"Fuck!" the young man swore. "Yes! More, more…"

Bruce obliged, fucking the man slowly with one finger, then two, then three, opening him up, getting him ready for something much larger. It wasn't before the man beneath him was begging.

"Fuck," Trent sobbed. "More…just give me more. Fuck me, Wayne!"

Bruce took that to mean that Trent was ready. He pulled his fingers out, shifted himself slightly, and lined up his rock hard dick.

"Do you like this, Trent?" Bruce asked. "Do you like being under my control now? Leg wide, ready to be fucked. Begging to be fucked. Right now you're at my mercy, and I must say, I'm not feeling very merciful…"

And then thrust forward hard and plunged his dick straight into Trent's hole.

The man screamed, gripping the sheets as Bruce sank all the way in. Fuck, the kid was so tight…

"Yes…" Trent hissed. "Move, Bruce."

So Bruce did. He pulled out, only to thrust forward with all the strength he could muster.

"Fuck," he moaned, heat surrounding his cock as he slid in and out. It felt so good, so sinful to be buried inside a man he barely knew, who he'd only met twenty minutes ago, but there was no way in hell he could stop now.

He thrust forward again, fucking the man right down into the mattress. A part of him wondered where the Joker was, but another part of him didn't care.

Right up until Bruce felt the Joker's wet finger prod at his entrance.

"Fuck," he moaned again, but didn't tell Joker to stop as the finger breached his hole. That finger was soon joined by two more as the Joker fucked Bruce with his long, clever fingers whilst Bruce fucked Trent.

Only a couple more minutes later, the fingers pulled out, but Bruce could barely catch his breath before he felt Joker's dick press against his ass.

"Joker…" Bruce growled.

Joker sank in, splitting Bruce open and causing his dick to jerk deep inside Trent. God, it hurt so bad, but felt so, so good…

Bruce jerked backward, causing the Joker to slam deeper into his ass. Then the clown thrust forward, pushing Bruce into Trent again. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

Bruce felt so full, the Joker's dick deep inside him, and the fact that his own throbbing dick was surrounded by Trent's tight walls only made the experience all the more overwhelming. God, why hadn't the Joker suggesting this sooner.

Bruce panted as he thrust forward, his own ass being pummelled by the Joker's thick hard length. The hot drag of it inside him was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He could tell the other two were close as well though, so he redoubled his efforts, thrusting into Trent with wanton abandon. He wanted to make the other man come on his dick alone.

"Fuck, harder," Bruce said, increasing his own speed. His ass clenched and the Joker groaned, gripping his hips tighter, almost forcing him back into Trent.

They were writhing against each other now, the three of them, slick bodies on top of each other, each desperate to get to their own climax. Bruce was so close…

"Harder," Trent gasped. "More…harder. Fuck me like a man, Wayne!"

"God, more," Bruce growled. He didn't know if he was talking to Joker or Trent, but it didn't really matter. Bruce thrust forward, closing his eyes as he tried to ride out the feeling of being buried in someone whilst someone was fucking him deep. Shit, it was unlike anything else he'd ever experienced. He was so full, so overwhelmed...

"Fuck…" he swore, his orgasm building deep in his stomach. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer.

"Fuck…" Joker swore. Trent moaned, as the weight of two men fucking hard above him pressed him deeper into the mattress.

"I'm…I'm…" Trent said. "God, I'm coming…"

Bruce thrust his hips forward as hard as he could, and then suddenly, Trent's ass clenched as his seed splattered his own stomach and Bruce's, head thrown back as he rode out his orgasm. The sudden tightness was enough to bring Bruce over the edge too, his own orgasm ripping through him, causing him to release his own seed deep into the other man.

Joker thrust with renewed vigour down into Bruce, once, twice, three times, and then suddenly the clown was coming too, shouting Bruce's name as he finally came, his seed coating the walls of Bruce's abused insides. Bruce groaned, and collapsed down onto Trent, just as the Joker collapsed onto him. They were a pile of exhausted limbs on the bed, sated and well and truly fucked.

"Shit," Bruce said, pulling himself free of Trent and Joker as he lay on his back, chest heaving.

Joker lay on Bruce's other side, equally breathless.

"That was really…something," Trent said, unable to form any sort of coherent thought. "I mean, fuck, that even better than I'd imagined it would be!"

"Yeah," Joker said. "Not such a bad idea after all, hmmm, Brucie?"

Bruce didn't reply, instead choosing to ask his own question.

"So, what now?" Bruce asked. He had to admit, it was fucking good to have sex with two men at the same time, but it was hard enough keeping the secret between two of them. Adding another person into the mix - as hot as he was - was a hell of a risk. Was it worth it...?

And then, almost as if reading Bruce's darkest thoughts, Trent spoke...

"Well, I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to have two cocks in me," Trent replied, grinning at the two of them lewdly. "I don't know about you, but I can't think of a better time to try."


	7. Insatiable

"Joker," Bruce muttered. "I think he's ready…"

Bruce groaned as he tried desperately to hold himself back, his dick buried deep in Trent's deliciously tight ass. Bruce was on his back on the bed, Trent crouched above him, basically sat on his dick, and Bruce wanted nothing more than to thrust up, to destroy the other man so completely that they both blacked out, but he couldn't. Not yet anyway…

Neither of them moved, which was its own kind of delicious torture, because they were waiting. Waiting for more…

"Are you ready, Trent, baby?" Joker whispered, the mere sound of his voice making Bruce's dick jump slightly inside Trent's passageway. The other man groaned, but it was clear that he was loving it. In all honestly, Trent was as depraved as they were. That's what made this so fucking good…

"Do it…" Trent moaned.

The Joker was there, hovering behind Trent's straining back. Bruce moaned too, straining with the effort of holding himself back. God, he wanted to fuck the man so badly. Both men. Fuck…

"Do it," Trent begged. "Please…"

Joker was at Trent's back, lining up his own dick at Trent's already filled hole.

"Do it," Bruce ordered gruffly, his hands gripping Trent's waist tightly. "He wants this. Do it." Bruce swallowed. "Shit, Joker, I want it too. I want your cock in here next to mine, fucking up against my length…"

"Please," Trent moaned. "Fuck, please…"

"Well, if you both insist…" Joker purred.

Then finally he began to push the tip of his thick, throbbing cock in beside Bruce's, breaching Trent's already straining walls.

"Oh, god…" Trent panted, but he didn't tell the clown to stop, so Joker kept pushing, kept pressing forward, stretching out the small hole until finally he was fully immersed in the slick heat, his dick throbbing next to Bruce's.

"Fuck!"

Bruce moaned loudly. The feel of his cock sliding against the Joker's deep inside Trent's tight chamber was…indescribable. He had to move. He had to…

"Fucking move, you bastards!" Trent groaned loudly.

Bruce didn't hesitate, pumping at his cock upwards, almost crying with relief as his dick was finally able to seek out the friction he needed so badly. He pulled back, then thrust up even harder, this time joined by Joker's own movements. God, it was so tight, so full…

They quickly fell into a rhythm, their two thick dicks pumping in and out of the hole without restraint. They were all moaning loudly now, the bed creaking and squeaking with every thrust, every clench.

"How does it feel?" Bruce asked breathlessly, a little more than intrigued by the idea. He wondered what it would be like, to be that full. To be taken by two men at the same time. He'd done a lot of kinky shit with the Joker, including fucking himself on the man's dick, but double penetration seemed to be on a whole other level…

"Fuck…" Trent gasped as they thrust up deeply. "Feels…so….damn…good…"

"Do you like us filling you up?" The Joker asked, punctuating the question with another hard pump of his cock.

"Yes…" Trent hissed.

"Do you like us fucking you?" Bruce asked. "Using you…"

"Yes, yes!"

"Taking you?"

"Yes!" Trent screamed.

They moaned in unison as Bruce thrust up hard, hitting a spot deep within Trent's tight walls.

"Fuck yes!" Trent groaned. "Take me. Fuck me. Fuck me!"

Bruce grabbed hold of the man's dick, just as his own thrust up again. Trent sobbed and begged and cried…

"He's close," Bruce moaned only a few minutes later. "Let's finish this…"

They both thrust up hard together, their dicks slamming into the other man hard over and over and over again, Bruce still jerking him off in time with each unforgiving thrust. The hole swallowed them up, but Bruce could feel it clenching…

Trent sobbed. "Oh, god…I'm going to…I'm going to…Fuck!"

Trent came hard, his semen spirting out with such force that it coated Bruce's chest and flicked onto his face.

"Shit…" Bruce gasped as the man's hole clenched around them hard. The heat was impossible, and it was all Bruce could do to stop himself from immediately coming at the sudden tightness.

Bruce thrust up again, still chasing his own climax, but to his surprise, the Joker stilled his movements. It took Bruce a second to work out why. Trent's eyes were closed, his mouth slack. God, they'd literally fucked the man into unconsciousness...

"I think he's passed out, Brucie," Joker said when Trent's spent body suddenly went boneless, their dicks still throbbing inside him. Bruce's hands on the man's hips were the only thing keeping him upright. "We could still fuck him of course, but somehow I think you might object to that, so it looks like we'll have to finish this ourselves."

Joker was the first to pull out, followed closely by Bruce. Bruce immediately pushed Trent off him onto the other side of the bed - content enough that the man was still breathing - and then stretched his legs, heart hammering loudly in his chest. Trent would be fine - unable to walk properly for a while, maybe, but ultimately fine -, and besides Bruce had bigger, more pressing concerns to deal with. Like the Joker's thick, throbbing dick...

"So," Joker asked huskily, still slightly out of breath. "How do you want to do this?"

Bruce didn't reply, partly because he was trying to catch his own breath, and partly because he knew exactly what he wanted and he knew a better way to get it across to the Joker than telling him with words. Instead, with his eyes never leaving Joker's, he took one of his own fingers into his mouth, leaned back slightly so that his ass was mostly off the mattress, and then after sucking on the finger for a long moment, moved it down to his own, clenching hole.

"Oh, Brucie…"

Bruce was already slick and loose from their previous activities, so the finger slipped inside easily. With the Joker watching on, Bruce immediately began to pump his own finger into himself, fucking himself slowly.

It was the ultimate submission, letting the Joker watch something he had only ever done in private before, and Bruce fucking loved it. He added another finger, grimacing slightly as it stung his sensitive hole, eyes fixed on Joker the entire time. Fuck, something about this just felt so damn good…

"Brucie…" Joker swallowed hard, clearly liking what he was seeing.

Bruce smirked and made sure to keep his eyes on Joker as he continued to pump two fingers inside of himself, opening himself up for the other man. He scissored the fingers, and Bruce let out a long, guttural moan, playing it up for the Joker. He wanted the other man to crack. To come and take what he wanted.

"Do you like this, Joker?" Bruce asked huskily, still pumping his fingers into his tight hole. The Joker panted. "Do you like watching me fuck myself? Watching me spread my legs wide as I open myself up for you? Do you – "

The Joker launched himself at Bruce, seeking out his mouth, his tongue, his dick. Bruce pulled his fingers out, and they tugged at each other then, wrestled each other, fighting without really knowing what they were fighting for. It was violence, it was sex, it was…everything.

Eventually, a breathless Bruce landed on his back again, the bed jumping slightly with the sudden movement. Trent moaned from beside them, but didn't wake up. Bruce didn't care. He needed this more than he needed anything else. He needed the Joker.

"Do it, Joker!" Bruce ordered, pulling his hips up and spreading his legs to give Joker access. "Fucking do it!"

Joker lined up his dick with a shaking hand, pressing the head against Bruce's clenching entrance, and then with one long moan, thrust forward. They both groaned loudly as the Joker's length sank deep into Bruce's tight walls, still sensitive and sore from their earlier fucking. No way in hell that Bruce was going to tell him to stop though…

"Fuck, Joker," Bruce moaned, closing his eyes as he rode out the sensations. "Fuck!"

"Yes…" Joker hissed. Then he began to move, rocking forward into Bruce with a roll of his hips. The Joker's hips began to slap against Bruce's ass as the Joker picked up his pace, Bruce meeting each of his thrusts with a hard and fast movement of his own.

They were already close, both of them, so Bruce grabbed hold of his dick and started pulling frantically, hips arching up to meet the Joker.

Joker drove in harder in response, his dick breaching Bruce's tight hole over and over again, and Bruce groaned loudly, his free hand clawing at Joker's back, demanding more. Demanding to be ravaged. To be taken…

"Fuck…" Bruce swore as the Joker hit a particularly deep spot inside him. "Harder. Fuck me, harder!"

"I'm close, bats…"

"Hold on, please… just…"

There was electricity between them, and then the clown hit that spot inside him that made his toes curl and sparks shoot through his body, and then the clown hit it again, and again, and again, and then finally Bruce was coming…

His dick burst out, semen splattering between their bodies as Bruce saw literal stars cross his vision. He had never experienced anything so utterly mind-blowingly euphoric before, and he was actually sure this time that he blacked out, because the next thing he knew he was hearing the Joker shouting his name as he reached his own climax. Semen splattered deep within him, and Bruce hissed, the juices stinging his already sore passageway. God, one of these days, the joker was going to kill him...

"Fuck..." Joker gasped after a few long seconds, pulling out his softening cock and collapsing on the bed beside Bruce. "That's how to finish it."

"Fuck yeah," Bruce muttered. His ass was throbbing and he could feel the Joker's seed starting to slowly leak out, but he didn't care. This was what he lived for. It was depraved. It was disgusting. It went against everything he believed it, and if they were ever caught, it was more than his life at risk, it was his entire reputation.

But fuck, Bruce liked it. No, he loved it. He wanted to do it every second of every day until the day he died. He was living for it now. He needed the Joker and the Joker needed him. On his back, on top of him, deep inside him. They needed each other. They needed to fuck each other...

"Fuck, boys," Trent said suddenly, still looking a little dazed. He lifted his head up. "That was quite the show!"

Bruce had no doubt that it had been, even if Trent had only caught the tail end of it. He'd spent many an hours jerking himself off at the mere memories of their liaisons; he could definitely imagine how hot they'd looked from the outside. From the inside...well, it had been everything.

"Next time, you have to wake me up," Trent continued.

They probably would, Bruce decided. Trent was a nice little addition to their depraved games, no doubt, but Bruce also knew that they didn't need him like they needed each other. They would meet up Trent again, and maybe Bruce would even let them both fuck him together, but for now he was happy.

Happy and safe in the knowledge that he still had the Joker, and that the Joker had him. And that they could still have each other, whenever, wherever and however they wanted.

Bruce closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into an exhausted slumber. His ass ached after yet another brutal assault from his supposed enemy, but fuck, he wouldn't change a thing.


	8. In The End

"I'm going to kill him," growled Batman to himself as he stood on top of a nearby building, observing the smoking buildings and screaming people and utter destruction left behind by the Joker. No one had died when the Joker had decided to blow up a bank, but that was nothing short of a goddam miracle. As it was night-time, the bank itself had been closed when it had been hit by the explosion, but that fact didn't make Bruce feel any better. Plenty of good people on the streets nearby had been hurt by flying debris, and lots of hard earned dollars had been stolen.

It was a mess that would take a very long time to clean up.

"Fuck," Bruce swore as he began to leave as quickly as he had come, immediately swooping down to a lower rooftop so that he could get back to the Batmobile before anyone saw him. "That bastard! I'm actually going to kill him!"

Joker had played him. The clown had told him to meet with him on the opposite end of town, and Bruce – who by this point in their relationship trusted the maniac – had gone, hoping for a quick roll in the hay before Alfred would expect him back at home. Bruce sighed, full of self-disgust. Maybe he had been thinking with his dick not his head, but that didn't excuse the psychotic man from taking advantage of him.

Except, of course, could he really expect anything less from the Joker? It was in the clown's nature to cause chaos. He was a criminal, a murdered, a lunatic. Just because Bruce liked to feel the Joker's dick up his ass, it didn't mean the Joker was going to stop being any of those things…

Bruce growled. God, why the hell had he expected the Joker to change? Was he really going soft on the man, after all they'd been through?

Dammit…

Bruce finally made it back to the Batmobile without the Batman being seen, and he didn't waste any time before climbing in, starting the engine, and roaring away from the scene of yet another of the Joker's crimes, hands gripped to the steering wheel so tightly that the skin was probably turning while under his gloves.

Oh, the clown was going to pay. Joker was going to regret ever messing with the Batman…

 

It didn't take long for Bruce to find him.

As he rolled the car into the space in front of the abandoned hotel where the Joker had fucked him not too long ago during one of their many illicit liaisons, Bruce tried desperately to cling on to his anger. Bruce's dick twitched beneath his Batman armour against his will as the memory of their last encounter here flashed across his mind, but he pushed his arousal away as best he could and tried to focus. That wasn't why he was here. He was here to get the Joker. He was here to make him pay…

"Joker!" he yelled as he bounded up the stairs, immediately making his way towards 'their' bedroom. His cloak flapped behind him, but Bruce made no move to take it – or the rest of his armour – off. He wanted to be the Batman for this.

He paused outside the door to their room for only a second before he threw open the door. He scanned the room quickly, but he needn't have bothered. The Joker wasn't hiding. Instead, he was standing beside the bed with a huge smirk on his face.

And of course, he was naked.

"Joker…" Bruce growled, and then, without pausing, he walked straight up to the man and punched him square in the face.

Joker flew across the room, blood spirting from his nose and lip. Batman didn't give him any time to recover before he went after him and grabbed Joker forcefully by the shoulders, spinning him back round to face him, his grip so tightly that he knew it had to hurt. Shit, Bruce wanted it to hurt...

"Why, hello there, Batsy," Joker said, and he had the gall to smile, even as his blood began to mix with the red paint on his lips. Bruce wanted to wipe the smirk right off his face. He wanted to punish him.

"Shut up, Joker," Bruce growled, punching the man again, this time in the stomach. Joker doubled over, gasping for breath, but still made no move to defend himself. Once he'd recovered, the clown even had the audacity to giggle - fucking giggle - which only served to infuriate Bruce even more.

Bruce punched him in the chest this time, but still the Joker didn't try anything. He didn't swing back, he didn't try to block, he didn't try to run. What the hell was he playing at...?

"Fight back, dammit," Bruce demanded, holding Joker in place as he punched the man right across his smug face. He punched him again and again, but his efforts were getting weaker, not because he was tiring, but because he didn't like punching someone who wasn't fighting back. "Fuck, Joker, fight back!"

This time it took a second for the Joker to recover, but he was eventually able to steady himself.

Joker licked the blood from his lip. "No."

Bruce almost punched him again. No? Seriously, what the fuck was the clown playing at…?

"Screw you, Joker!" Bruce shot, this time pushing Joker back against the wall. The clown hit it with a thud, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Actually, Bats, that was the general idea," Joker smirked. With his back against the wall, Joker immediately began to rub his own growing erection, making it obvious what he was after…

"You did it because of me?" Bruce asked incredulously. "You blew up a fucking bank because you wanted me to screw you?"

"Well, not entirely, no," Joker replied cheerfully, his hand still rubbing at his crotch. "I did it because I needed a little cash as well. But I also thought it might get you a little more riled up."

"What?"

Joker leered at him, still palming his cock. "You've just been too…nice lately. I don't like it."

"You don't like it when I'm nice to you…"

"I want it to hurt, Batsy!" Joker yelled suddenly, looking every inch the crazed lunatic he was. "I want to feel Batman, not Bruce. I want to feel the monster!"

Bruce thought back to the last few times they'd fucked and realised that in each of those occasions, he'd been the submissive one. The Joker had fucked him, not the other way around. The Joker hurt him…

Their torrid affair had been going on for months now, but this was the first time that the Joker had 'misbehaved' in all that time, and Bruce didn't think it was a coincidence that the clown's bad behaviour was back now that Batman had decided to give in for a while.

Bruce had thought – perhaps naively so – that the Joker had changed, that he had made him…better. Maybe instead, the Joker had just made him worse.

No, actually he knew that the Joker had made him worse.

Because standing there, with the Joker grinning as if he could read every thought as it crossed his face, Bruce found that when he really thought about the incident at the bank, his anger began to melt away until he just…didn't care anymore. It had been a criminal act, and although no one had died this time, that was down to luck not design. He should be angry. The Joker had been reckless, insane, intentionally destructive…

And yet Bruce didn't care. Because all he could think about was the fact that the Joker was naked, hard, and wanted to be fucked by the Batman. And that the Batman really, really wanted to fuck him too…

Bruce let out an animalistic growl and lunged forward, pulling the Joker forcefully towards him and immediately claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't tender – it was rough, hard. The kiss was violent – all teeth and tongue – as they battled for dominance, for each other, for themselves. As they fought each other…

"You want me to screw you?" Bruce panted, grabbing Joker by the shoulders and shoving his naked body against the wall. "Right, fine."

Joker giggled, but continued to put up a struggle against Bruce. Bruce held him firm, whilst simultaneously trying to pull the glove from his hand with his teeth. He'd need his fingers free for the next bit…

"Suck," he ordered after he'd finally managed to get rid of the glove, holding two of his digits close to the Joker's mouth.

The Joker paused for a long moment before lewdly opening his mouth wide and licking a long stripe up both fingers. Bruce groaned, letting out another moan when the Joker took them both in his mouth and began to suck and swallow like a man dying of thirst. Fuck…

Bruce could feel his own hard, throbbing erection pressing against the underside of his armour, but he didn't try to relieve the pressure. He would get to that in second, but right now he had more pressing engagements. Like making the Joker hurt…

Bruce could feel a little bit of the anger still tingling in his chest, and he used it now, pulling his fingers out of the clown's mouth and pushing the Joker against the wall face-first, the action far more forceful than was strictly necessary.

Joker moaned, but only put up a token fight at best, already pressing his ass out from the wall towards Bruce.

Bruce immediately took advantage of the position and began to circle one slick finger against the man's clenching hole. The finger slid in easily, and Bruce could already feel that the Joker was a little loose already. He bit back a moan himself as realisation hit. God, the man had already prepared himself. He'd wanted Bruce inside him right from the start.

Bruce added a second finger, but he already knew it wasn't really necessary. Joker was already slick and ready for him…

Bruce pulled them out and allowed his hand to run up the man's back and traverse around to Joker's chest, pinching one of his nipple's hard. Bruce continued to pinch it, trying to hurt the other man, as he leant forward and began to suck and bite at the man's neck.

Joker began to writhe against the wall, but Bruce was merciless, pressing the man against it hard as his hands paid attention to every bit of the man's body apart from his leaking cock.

"Fuck!" Joker said as Bruce gripped the clown's ass, his lips and teeth still suckling at Joker's neck. "Please!"

Bruce pulled away. "Please what?"

He wanted the clown to beg. This was his punishment…

"Please," Joker began, practically sobbing. "Please just fuck me! Fuck me, Bats!"

Bruce pulled away slightly, and then, holding one arm against the Joker's bare back to keep him in place, Bruce used his other hand to desperately pull at the armour and clothing around his crotch. He needed to be free. He needed…

He finally felt the dusty, cool air hit his cock, and Bruce immediately jerked himself once, twice, although action was largely unnecessary. Bruce was already unimaginably turned on by the Joker – face-first into a wall, ass out, begging for it – and Bruce's dick was as hard as it had ever been in his life. He was ready…

Batman pressed his armoured body against the Joker's back and lined himself up.

Then just as he began to press inside the Joker's tight hole, Bruce leant forward and bit down hard on the Joker's shoulder…

"Fuck, bats!"

Bruce ignored him as he finally sank into the Joker's glorious heat, moaning as he slid forward, inch by inch, until he was completely enveloped by it. Bruce let out a long breath, taking the time to imprint the moment on his memory, before he pulled out and slammed back in.

"Fuck!"

Bruce didn't give Joker any time to adjust, immediately falling into a violent, unforgiving pace. He thrust forward hard, over and over again, in and out, in and out, pressing the Joker hard against the wall as he dominated at his back.

Bruce could already feel his arousal growing to unimaginable levels at their ferocious coupling, but Bruce pushed it back. He was determined to make the Joker come first this time, and on nothing but the feel of Bruce's cock deep inside him…

In and out, in and out. Bruce rocked forward into the tight heat as the Joker pushed back to meet every one of his thrusts. This was a different sort of fight now, but it was every bit as violent.

Bruce could feel every inch of himself moving inside the Joker as he slid against the Joker's slick walls, thrusting deeper and deeper into the man, as deeply as he could. He wanted to take everything from the clown. He wanted to fucking destroy him…

"Fuck," Bruce moaned as he thrust in and out, hard and fast, fucking the Joker hard against the wall.

It was violent, it was brutal, it was…everything…

"Bats, please," sobbed Joker, and Bruce knew what he wanted.

"Don't touch yourself," he ordered breathlessly. "I want you to come of the feel of my cock alone. You hear me, Joker? No touching!"

"Fuck…Batsy, please…"

Bruce just thrust harder, pummelling into the other man now in a rhythm than was almost too brutal to comprehend.

Then Joker's hole clenched hard against him as Bruce finally hit the man's prostate full on, the clown almost collapsing under the sensation. Bruce shoved him hard against the wall and focused on hitting Joker's prostate over and over and over…

"I'm not…I can't…" Joker sobbed. "Harder…"

Bruce thrust forward so hard that he knew even the Joker's ass cheeks would have bruises tomorrow. He thrust forward so hard that it almost hurt him. 

"Yes…" hissed Bruce as the Joker writhed against the wall in front of him, desperate for relief, desperate to come. Bruce would give it to him, but only on his terms…

"You love this, don't you?" Bruce growled as he rolled his hips forward over and over again. "You love it when I take you. When I fuck you so deeply that you can still feel me for days afterwards…"

"Yes, yes!"

"You love the hot drag of my dick inside your tight walls, fucking you so hard that you won't even be able to walk when I'm done with you…"

"Yes!"

"This is wrong. This is disgusting. We're disgusting. And you love it."

"So do you," Joker shot back breathlessly.

Bruce paused his movements, his dick throbbing deep inside his enemy's ass.

"Of course I fucking do," Bruce said. Then he slammed back in harder than ever before.

He thrust hard, fast, in and out, over and over and over again.

"Scream for me!" Bruce ordered, his thrusts erratic. He wanted to come so badly, but the Joker was going to come first if it killed him. "Scream for me!"

In, out, in, out, in, out….

"Fuck!"

"Scream for me!" Bruce yelled. "Louder!"

"Fuck!" Joker screamed as Bruce thrust hard, one last time. "Fuck! Bruce!"

And then the Joker was coming, and Bruce was coming, and it was everything and too much and not enough, all at the same time. Bruce couldn't think - he couldn't breathe - as he finally released deep into the Joker's body, his dick twitching uncontrollable inside the Joker's quivering hole until he had given everything he had.

Semen splatted the wall, the Jokers chest, his legs, and they both collapsed to the dusty floor, becoming nothing but a puddle of sweaty limbs and sticky relief. Bruce's dick slipped out of the Joker's abused hole as they fell, but as soon as they'd settled on the floor, he went against his instincts and pulled the Joker closer, his mouth immediately and hungrily seeking the other man out.

Their tongues met, danced, as their exhausted bodies sought each other out even in the aftermath of incredible sex, and Bruce moaned against the Joker's mouth as his spent, softening dick rubbed against the Joker's naked leg.

The Joker began to pull slowly at Batman's armour - the action gentle now, not frantic and violent, and Bruce didn't resist, couldn't resist. He wanted to be closer to the Joker, physically, emotionally, even closer than they'd been when they'd been fucking only moments ago. He wanted to be himself…

Bruce had finally crossed the line into a place from which he couldn't return. A place where he would forgive anything of the Joker as long as they could keep doing this; taking each other, exploring each other, fucking each other…

In only seconds, Bruce was naked, his body still wrapped around the Joker on the dusty floor of the abandoned hotel room, their lips locked together as they kissed each other like their lives depended on it. This wasn't about sex anymore - this was about something more than that, and Bruce felt it - whatever it was - deeply.

He should probably force himself to stop - separate himself from the Joker like he always did, keep him at arms length, fuck him then discard him again like he didn't matter. Except, quite clearly, he did.

Fuck. Bruce moaned against the Joker's lips and thrust his tongue deeper into the other's man's mouth. This was wrong. There was no way he could stop now, but there was no doubt about it - making out with his enemy only moments after fucking him was a new low, because it wasn't rough, and it wasn't violent. It was intimate. It was gentle. It was...nice.

And Bruce still liked it.

He'd always liked sex with the Joker, and he still craved the pain that came with it, but this was different. This was something undeniably...more.

Batman and the Joker…they took everything from each other, they fucked each other, they hurt each other, they hated each other, but it was only in that moment that they finally came together as one, naked on the floor with Batman's armour strewn around them, arms wrapped around each other as if they were scared they would die if they ever let go.

Bruce moaned loudly, but didn't pull away. In fact, in that moment, with his lips pressed against the Joker's as if they were one, he knew he never would.

In the end, it was Batman - the monster - who had so thoroughly fucked the Joker only moments ago, but it was Bruce - the man - who would choose to stay with him.


End file.
